A Deal with the Head Boy
by BMTauthor
Summary: It's finally seventh year, and surprise! Lily and James have been made Head Boy and Girl. To avoid going insane  and dating James , Lily makes a deal with the Head Boy. Too bad things don't always go as planned.  LExJP, SBxOC, RLxOC. Completed!
1. Meeting the Head Boy

**Disclaimer: This is Jo's world. She just lets me play.**

**

* * *

**

Lily Evans sat alone in the Heads' compartment, twisting her long red locks into a bun, and then taking them down again. She had been alone, waiting for the Head Boy for almost 20 minutes. With a sigh, she consulted her watch once again. The train was due to leave in ten minutes and the Head Boy had yet to show up. Being prompt was something she valued, but she had a feeling he did not agree with that philosophy.

She glanced out the window and took in the scene in front of her. People were milling around King's Cross Station. Students were greeting friends and sharing stories of the summer. Parents were kissing their children and watching them board the train. Lily saw a group of first years and laughed. They were staring at the scarlet express in awe. She fondly thought of the first time she had seen The Hogwarts Express, seven years before. She had to believe her expression was probably similar to the ones they currently wore.

She looked at the familiar faces. There was a group of Ravenclaws she knew, as well as the couple of Gyrffindors whom she shared a dormitory with. A group of Hufflepuffs she recognized from Herbology were gathers around a copy of the Daily Prophet, probably reading about Voldemort's latest killing spree. Then she saw Severus. She could feel her expression harden, and a rush of anger shot through her. He stood in the far corner, speaking with a group of people she couldn't see because of the billowing smoke from the train. He was gesturing wildly, and kept holding out his arm. The unseen person handed him something, and glanced around before taking it. His landed on her, and he gave her a small half-smile. But Lily turned away, the memory of what he said stinging her heart, refusing to meet his eyes.

Tears threatened to spill onto her cheeks when the compartment door slammed open. A body slammed into hers with a squeal.

"Lil! YOU'RE HEAD GIRL!" The girl partically screamed when she finally let go.

Lily stared down at her best friend. When stretched to her full height, Aira reached an impressive 5'3. It always shocked her that such a loud noise could come from such a small person. That, combined, with her long dark hair and clever brown eyes made her looked like a doll. Her looks, personality and Scottish accent was something Lily had seen many, many boys fret over.

"Yeah! I did. I'm really excited. I get my own room this year." Lily laughed, pulling her red hair into a ponytail.

Aira pouted. "And you won't be with me. But never fear, Lily dear. You know that Ellie, Charlotte and I are going to be in that room, probably more than you are."

Lily smiled at the thought of her close friends with her in her own room. "I hope so."

Aira suddenly giggled uncontrollably. **"**So, have you meet the head boy yet?"

Lily shook her head. "Nope. He hasn't soon up. I've been here for almost a half an hour."

Her voice was full of sarcasm as she said, "Well, you're just going have blast with him, I'm sure."

Lily looked confused. "Why? Who is it?"

"No one," Aira sang out, "I'm off to find the girls. Stop by our compartment later. You can share us some stories of this little adventure." She said, gesturing around to the empty space.

"I wish you could stay. Though, I feel I shouldn't break a rule before we've even reached the school." She joked, her green eyes full of mirth. Any trace of the tears that had filled them moments before were gone. "I'll see you soon. I've got some GREAT stories about Petunia's new boyfriend, Vernon."

Aira laughed. "I can't wait." With a quick wave, Aira disappeared down the corridor in search of their other friends.

Lily sat back down, once again alone with her thoughts. She didn't understand what Aira had meant. She had no problems with any of the boys who had a chance of being Head Boy.

Again, she glanced out the window. The amount of people had dwindled. It made sense, since they were due to leave in less than 5 minutes. Parents still stood about, waving to their children. Severus had disappeared, and the only group of students Lily could see was the Marauders.

She scowled. James Potter, Sirius Black, Remus Lupin and Peter Pettigrew stood in a circle, probably planning some horrible prank to pull as soon as they arrived. James was talking animatedly and wiping his glasses on his shirt. Remus had a book, only half listening. Sirius was jumping around, his long hair flying in every direction, and Peter, with his round face and short blond hair, looked at them in awe. She did not know why anyone liked them or looked up to them. The only one who was worth anything was Remus.

The rest of them were just mean and stupid. They seemed to only care about Quidditch, pulling pranks and themselves. She decided at that moment that she was going to make it her personal mission –with the help of the Head Boy, obviously- to prevent as many of the Marauders schemes as possible.

Suddenly, the train whistle blew, announcing that we were leaving in less than 2 minutes. Lily glanced at the door, willing it open and for the Head Boy to show up. Nothing happened, and when Lily looked back, the boys were gone.

Within moments, the compartment door rattled. Lily stood up, excited to finally meet the Head Boy, the one who couldn't seem to arrive on time.

"Hi, I'm Lil-" she started, but stopped when she saw who was standing in front of her. Her mouth fell open and snapped closed, completely lost for words.

James Potter stood there, a shiny head's badge pinned to his shirt. Behind, Sirius and Peter exploded into laughter, while Remus just smiled.

"YOU! How on earth did you become Head Boy?" Lily screeched when she finally found her voice.

"Well, Lily, it's quite simple. I got a letter in the mail containing this badge and a note telling me I'd gotten Head Boy." He gave her his signature cocky smile. "I can't wait to be Head Boy with you. We can chat in our own common room, patrol the halls late at night together. And if we just want to snuggle by the fireplace, we won't have to worry about people coming in."

"Potter, we both know that would NEVER happen. I do not like you. Not one bit." Lily said coldly. "Now, if you would kindly tell your friends to leave. They're not allowed in here and we need to make sure the prefects know what to do."

"Don't be cold, Lily. There is plenty of room for everyone, right, Prongs?" Sirius said with a smile, pushing past James and flopping into a seat. "We won't brother your meeting. I swear on Peter's life."

Lily just glared at him. "Get them out, please." She said to James.

"Oh, fine. I'll meet up with guys later." He said, opening the compartment door for them. "Lily wants us to have some alone time."

"Oh, I get it. Rather spend time with your woman than us, eh?" Sirius said. Peter and Remus snickered, and James nodded with a smile.

"I most certainly do not want us to have some alone time, Potter. I try to spend as little time as possible with you. Moreover, I am NOT his woman, Sirius. As soon as this meeting is over, I'm leaving." Lily spat.

"Oh, Lily. You're adorable when you're mad." James said, his dark hair falling into his hazel eyes. "And we have to spend at least half the train ride in this compartment together, remember."

Lily fell back into her chair, already annoyed. It was going to be a long train ride.

* * *

Okay! That was... interesting. Not sure whether or not I like the way this is heading. Anyway, a review would be great!


	2. On The Train

**Disclaimer: All Jo's. Just flitting through.**

Lily watched James with exasperation. She didn't understand how he, someone like James bloody Potter, could ever be chosen for Head Boy. James simply wasn't fit for the position. He didn't pay attention to the professors, wasn't responsible and cared only about himself. He'd probably use his power to get him and his friends out of trouble when they got caught for pulling of stupid, useless, annoying pranks. James Potter was going to be, without a doubt, the worst Head Boy in the history of Hogwarts. And worse, Lily would only be able to stand by and watch.

"Alright, Allie and Jack will take first patrol. After that, Michael and Samantha will patrol." James explained to the prefects, who watched with rapt attention. "After them, Millie and Lee, and finally Gregory and Dawn. Lily and I will be here if you have any questions or need help. Lily, have you got anything to add?"

James's words snapped Lily out of her thoughts. "What did you say?" she asked. A few of the prefects snickered, but James gave her a patient smile.

"I said, do you have anything to add?" He asked again, raising his eyebrows at her. Many of the prefects were openly laughing now and James was simply lapping up the attention.

"Oh." She blushed. "N-no. I think you covered everything. You may leave for your patrols now." She said to prefects, sliding the compartment door open and waving them out.

As soon as the door was firmly shut, James plopped down onto a seat. "Wow, Lily," he teased, "your first day as Head Girl and you're already zoning out." He gave her an open smile.

"I'd prefer it if you would please refrain from embarrassing me in front of the prefects. I'm their superior and I don't want them thinking I'm an idiot, like you."

She added, under her breath. James, however, heard her and laughed it off.

"But Flower, I'm not an idiot. I managed to become Head Boy, didn't I?"

"Don't call me that. And I, personally," Lily said, "think that was a fluke in the system. Now, if you'll excuse me, I'm going to go and find someone I'd much rather be sitting with."

But just as Lily was reaching for the handle, the door slid open.

"Miss Evans," Minerva McGonagall stood before her, a small smile playing across her lips, "you couldn't possibly be thinking of leaving? That's against the rules. I trust you know that you and Mr. Potter need to be here, in case a prefect needs help with something?"

"Oh! I wasn't… I mean I was just going…" For the second time in one day, Lily was at lost for words.

"She wasn't leaving, Professor. She was checking to see the candy trolley was around. I'm starved." James interjected. "Lily wouldn't dream of breaking the rules."

"Good. I expect that both of you will follow the rules. Now, if you're both set, then I shall be going. Good day, Mr. Potter. Miss Evans." With a curt nod, McGonagall disappeared down the hallway.

"Potter… thank you for that. I could have gotten into serious trouble." Lily said, still staring at the space where McGonagall had just been.

"Oh, it was nothing, Flower. Anyway, while you're standing there, could you please check for the candy cart? I am really am straved."

Lily laughed and poked her out head out the compartment door. She glanced around an was met with an unsavory sight. Coming straight toward her was none of than Severus Snape.

"Lily! Lily!" He called, his face lighting up when he saw her. "Lily! I heard you mad-"

But Lily pulled the door shut before he could finish his sentence, locked it with a satisfying_ click, _and sat back down.

"No candy cart, Potter." She muttered, turning her face toward the window. James said something in reply, but Lily was no longer listening. She watched as the English countryside whizzed by, her mind elsewhere.

She remembered everything about their friendship and that day. Lily and Severus had come to school as best friends. They were sorted into different houses, and therefore had made friends with different people. Severus had fallen in with Avery, Mulciber, Wilkes and Evan Rosier, a group of Slytherins would most likely amount to nothing. Lily had gained friends she trusted with her life. Still, they managed to stay close friends all throughout school.

Then, when the insufferable Potter was hexing poor Sev, Lily defended him, just as any true friend would. Yet he told her he would never need help from a useless mudblood such as her. He would tell her time and time again that he didn't mean it. But with You-Know-Who gaining power, calling people something that fowl wasn't just an insult. It was a mark that you believed in what Voldemort was saying about Muggle borns being inferior. And while she could forgive him for insulting her, she couldn't forgive him throwing his life away like that.

"He's not worth it, you know."

James voice cut through her thoughts.

"What?" Lily asked, blinking back the tears that had started to form. She turned and faced him. "What do you mean?"

"Snivellus's isn't worth crying over. He made a real stupid move, calling you a… well, you know. There is nothing wrong with being Muggle born. In fact, I think it's better, probably. Purebloods, we're born knowing we'll be magic. But you! You guys just get this fantastic surprise. You get to be magic without knowing it before hand." He explained, his eyes wide and smile large. "I think that's pretty neat."

Lily stared at him. "You might be an arrogant prick, Potter, but I must say. You do have you're moments."

"I know I do." He said, his face returning to its classic smirk. "Want to know a place where I'm going to have some real deep moments? Our first date." He stated the last part like it was a matter of fact. As if there was no way they wouldn't have a first date.

"I highly doubt that, since we'll never have a first date." She threw back with the same confidence.

"Oh, you're wrong, flower. I know we will. I saw it, back in my teacup in 3rd year."

Lily smiled. "Well, I saw myself dying learning to fly a broom, and that's not going to happen. Oh, and don't call me that."

James shot up. "You don't know how to fly a broom? Bloody hell, that's mad!"

Lily glared at him. "Don't swear, Potter. We're supposed to be role models for the younger students. And no, I do not. I don't think it's a very important skill."

"But, Flower… how do you plan on getting around?" James looked incredibly confused, sine he probably thought walking was below him.

Lily sighed, exasperated again. "Why, why, why, WHY do you insist on calling me 'flower'? It's not my name."

James cocked a grin. "I know." He said, "But it drives you bonkers, doesn't it? I love the idea that I drive you bonkers."

Lily smirked. "You most certainly do drive me bonkers. Except in not a good way."

It was James' turn to laugh. "Oh, I know. But mark my words, Evans. By the time this year is up, you'll be head over heels in love with me. I know it."

Lily couldn't help but chortle at his confidence. It was amazing that even after six years of being shot down, James seemed to believe that this year would be chance.

Then, with a tremendous bang, the door flew open and revealed a very excited looking Sirius and a slightly weary looking Remus.

"Jamesie!" Sirius shouted, tackling his best friend. "You can come sit with us now! We're nearly halfway there! You've got to know how bored I am, mate. Remus won't play with me and Peter's keeps trying to practice some spells he never bothered to learn."

Suddenly, Sirius turned to Lily. "Unless, of course, you're doing something much more… erm… interesting in here."

With hopeful eyes, James started "Well, actually I was just-" But Lily cut him off.

"Not a chance, Potter. Anyway, since I no longer have to stay, I'm going to go find some people I'd actually like to talk to." Lily said turning to leave.

"Oh, Evans…" James started with a mischievous grin, "I'll see you later. In our dorms, remember?"

With a groan, Lily slammed the door closed and walked along the corridor until she heard Aira's familiar screech coming from a compartment.

"Hello ladies!" She said, rushing in. She was quickly enveloped into a massive hug. She could feel Aira's bony arms around her middle and Charlotte's blond hair tickling her face. However, something seemed out of place.

"Aira, Char… where's Ellie?" She asked, glancing about. She could see Ellie's stuff stashed one of the racks and her jasmine scented perfume lingered in the room, but the willowy black haired girl wasn't into the room.

"Oh…" The other two girls giggled. "Actually, she went to find Remus."

Lily's eyes widened. Even after knowing and liking Remus for over four years, Ellie had probably said less than ten words to him.

"We know. It's a little crazy." Charlotte said, seeing Lily expression. "But I think it's good for her." 

Their friend was known for being incredibly shy. She didn't volunteer in class and she didn't speak with people whom she wasn't well acquainted with. Talking to Remus was a huge step for her.

"Anyway, tell us everything!" Aira said, pulling Lily onto the seat next to her.

"Oh, well… This summer, Petunia brought home the most AWFUL boy, Vernon-" Lily started, but Charlotte cut her off.

"No, no, no! We want to hear about James. But I do want to hear about Vernon later."

"Oh, that was nothing. We talked, told the prefects what to do." Lily said, waving it away.

"Did he try to snog you?" Aira cut in. She wasn't one to beat around the bus. She usually got right to point.

"No!" Lily exclaimed.

"Well, what happened then?" The girls asked in unison.

"Fine. Alright, Head Boy finally got there and it was Potter of all people, which I am not sure how happened because he's simply awful…." Lily began.

I actually am really liking this story. James and Lily have a really strange relationship, and it's fun to write about.


	3. Party in the Heads' Dormitory!

**Disclaimer: Everything seen here (minus Aira, Ellie and Charlotte) is property of JK Rowling.**

A loud blast blew from the train whistle, signaling that they had reached Hogwarts.

"Oh!" Lily said in surprised. She glanced at her watch. "I hadn't realized so much time had passed. I need to help McGonagall direct students to the proper place. Excuse me."

Waving to her friends, Lily dashed off. She knew that there had been a note about where to go in the letter, but her mind was drawing a blank as to what it had said. Lily moved squeezed her way in and out of students, praying she reached the carriages before McGonagall.

Suddenly, an arm reached out and grabbed hers. Lily was going to shake their arm away and keep going when she realized it was Sirius.

"Black, Wh-" She began before Sirius' barky laugh cut her off.

"Whoa, Miss Head Girl. Where are you rushing off to so quick?" He said, teasingly. "I'm sure James will still want to snog after getting the first years into the boats."

"The boats? Thanks, Black. For once, you actually did something well." She ran off, leaving him standing there with a puzzled look on his face.

Within moments, Lily was at the water edge. She saw James helping some first years and talking with them. Most likely filling their heads with useless facts of Quidditch and the perfect place to go if you wanted to skip class. She walked briskly toward them.

"I'm sorry I'm late, Potter. Now, if you'll please show the innocent first year to a boat." She said firmly.

With a wink and a mock salute, James ushered the boy and a few others standing into a boat, attached a lantern, and kicked it into the water. Once the boys had floated out of earshot, Lily rounded at James.

"You know, Potter, I don't like you polluting the minds of these kids." She spat. "You and the other Marauders may be a lost cause, but that certainly doesn't mean that I can't make perfectly sure that you don't corrupt our youth."

James raised his eyebrows in disbelief. "You honestly think that a little Quidditch is corrupting our youth? It's a team sport. It teaches them togetherness."

"No, it distracts from their learning. How often are you sitting in class, daydreaming about flying round the pitch with Sirius rather than listening?" She snapped, not waiting for an answer. "Exactly. I'm sure you'd be a much better student if you didn't constantly think about practice."

"Lily, you've never even flown a broom before. " James snapped back.

Lily looked away, annoyed. "Let's just get the first years into the boats so we can go to the feast."

"Fine, we can go together. In fact, I'd love to." James said breezily.

"Not at all what I meant." She said through gritted teeth,

Twenty or so minutes later, Hagrid was ready to set out and James and Lily were allowed to go to the castle. Their friends were gone, and only one carriage remained.

James smiled. "Well," He said brightly, "I guess we'll just have to ride in together, then."

Lily merely glared and took the seat opposite him.

During the ride, James moved next to her. "Well, Evans, I, for one, am excited to be working with you. I know that you absolutely despise me, but that's all right. You'll be like Moony. He was weary around Padfoot and me at first, but after a while, he warmed up to us."

"Why do you call them those names?" Lily's voice was stiff with anger as she spoke. "They are not their names. It Remus and Sirius, but for some reason you boys have given each other completely ridiculous nicknames."

James looked about nervously. "Ohh, uhmm. No real reason, I suppose. We just do."

Suddenly, the carriage hit a bump and Lily crashed into James's lap.

Blushing, Lily quickly detangled herself from James's lap. "That was completely an accident, Potter." She said, her voice an octave higher than normal.

"There will be plenty of time for cuddling later, when we have our own dorm and fireplace, Flower." James said, pretending not to have heard her last comment.

Lily just growled and scooted father away from him.

Later that evening, Lily mood had returned to high spirits. Back in the carriage, James had offered to show the first years to Gryffindor Tower, which meant Lily could spend a little time extra time alone with her friends at dinner.

"We discussed astrology. He's very interested in it as well. Actually, he asked me to meet him up at the Astronomy Tower next week." Ellie was telling about her train ride with Remus, when suddenly her eyes widened with panic. "Wait, that's not a date, is it? He couldn't have been asking on me on a date, could he have been? It's so soon, we barely know each other."

Lily, Charlotte and Aira exchanged glances. Ellie was shy, but very pretty. She hand long, dark hair, bright blue eyes, and creamy white skin. While she was asked on many dates, she rarely said yes. She had been an on grand total of 3 dates in her lifetime.

"No, it's not a date…" Aira lied, playing with her hair. "He just wants to look at stars and now he'll have someone to do it with."

"Oh, good. I got worried for a moment." Ellie breathed a sigh of relief and took a bite of her treacle tart.

"Anyway, Aira, Ellie and I really need to get unpacked, and I'm sure you do to, Lils. Come and find us after you get finished so we can see that every so famous Heads' dormitory. Bye, deary."

Lily watched her friends leave and felt a pang on sadness. They would never again share a dormitory. She wouldn't have Ellie waking her at two AM because she wanted someone to look at the stars with. Aira would no longer beg Lily to let her copy an essay because she'd put it off until the very last second. Charlotte wouldn't brush Lily curls and coo about how lovely they were.

As she walked to her dorm, she thought about all of these things. By the time she had reached the 4th floor, left corridor, she gone as far as to think that, because she wouldn't spend every single moment of the day with them, Aira, Charlotte and Ellie would abandon her.

"Gillyweed," she muttered. The tapestry, which bared the Hogwarts coat of arms, slid aside and revealed a short hallway with the door at the end. However, as she got closer, Lily began to hear the faints sounds of laughter.

"Jelly Whizzbees." She whispered to the door. There was a faint click and Lily gently pushed the door open.

The room that surrounded her was beautiful and perfectly set to both hers and James' wishes. There was the Gryffindor Coat of Arms. Bookshelves and plush reading chairs filled a corner. A closet held James' broom and Quidditch robes. There were two doors, which presumably lead to the bedrooms. A large fireplace took up most of the east wall, and the couches that surrounded it were filled with four laughing boys.

"Evans! You decided to join the party, I see." Sirius said, "Come on, sit down! There's plenty of room by Prongs." He pointed to the plush loveseat where James was currently sitting.

"Well, as much as I'd love to sit and watch the infamous Marauders plan to permanently destroy the school, I need to unpack." She said, sarcasm ringing in her voice. "Also, could you please get out or go somewhere? Aira, Charlotte and Ellie want to see the room."

"Ellie's coming?" Remus quietly asked. "I…. I'd rather not leave, then."

"I'm sorry, Remus. It's just I don't want to snap at my friends. And Potter always seems to bring out the worst in me." Lily replied, looking directly at James. Instead of looking embarrassed, though, James merely smirked at her.

"Come on Lily! The more the merrier, you know that. They don't have to leave. In fact, I think they should stay." Aira's voice filled the room. Lily turned, surprised to see her friends standing in the doorway.

"Bloody hell, Lils. You always have the best of luck, don't you? The room is gorgeous." Charlotte said, her eyes dancing over the walls and floors.

"H-h-hi Remus." Was all Ellie could get out.

"Well, it's decided then! Peter and me will go nick some food from the kitchens and we'll have ourselves a right little party." Sirius said, pulling Peter toward the door with him.

"Stop it! POTTER!" Lily shouted "You're Head Boy, please do something!"

"Oh, clam yourself, Flower." James said. "Be sure to get some butterbeers, too." Lily glared at him. "What? It's not after hours, the house elves are happy to do it, we'll make sure everyone is in their dorm before lights out, don't worry. Just relax. It'll be fine."

Lily considered fighting with him, but just groaned. "Alright, fine. But if we get in trouble, it's on you." She then collapsed into the seat that Sirius had just vacated. But as she watched her friends mingle and laugh with the Marauders, she realized she wouldn't lose them. They would still wake her to watch stars, brush her hair, and beg her for help. It just wouldn't happen in the dorm room. It would occur here, or at breakfast or in class.

**I'm not sure how good this is, but I'm pretty proud of myself for updating every single day so far. Since there is usually at least 3 days or so between update, I think I'm on a roll. All criticism is wanted and loved, as always, but I would simply adore having you post a review, not matter what. Please and thank you!**


	4. Striking a Deal with the Head Boy

**Disclaimer: Always hers, never mine. But that just the way to cookie crumbles, I guess.**

Her stomach full and her spirits high, Lily had lost track of time, chatting away with her friends. As she glanced at the clock above the fire, she did a double take. Over an hour had elapsed without her noticing.

"Girls," She exclaimed, "you need to go! Lights out is in ten minutes." With a flick of her wand, the food disappeared and the pillows righted them selves on the couches.

"Oi! I was eating that!" Sirius said, pouting. "You made my sandwich vanish." He gave her puppy-eyes. "Prongs, make it come back."

"Yes, I did. And no, Potter won't bring your sandwich back because you need to get back to your dormitory, also."

"Flower," James called. "They don't have to be back in their dormitories right away. Let them stay. And if they get caught going back later, it's fine. We're Head Boy and Head Girl. We'd get them out of it."

"No, I won't." She said firmly. "I already did something stupid by letting Sirius sneak down to the kitchens and steal food. But I refuse to exploit my duties as Head Girl for your mates, whom I don't even like."

Sirius grabbed his heart. "Evans, I can't believe you don't like me. That hurts so me so much." He then pretended to cry into Peter's shoulder.

"Yes, Black. As amazing as it might seem, there are people in this school who don't worship the ground you walk on. Now you need to get out."

Sirius, his eyes angry, opened his mouth to snap back, but Ellie, who hated conflict, cut him off.

"It's alright, Sirius. Lily is just trying to do her job properly. We really should get to sleep, anyway. Classes start tomorrow, and I'd hate to be late to my first lesson of the year." She gave Lily a small hug and started for the door, her black hair swinging with every step.

"I'll walk with you!" Remus offered, jumping up. "I mean, we're going to the same place, after all and it would seem ridiculous to go alone."

Ellie blushed as Aira gave her a small thumbs up. Sirius moved to follow Remus, but Aira grabbed his arm and held him back.

"Let them go alone! It'll be romantic." Lily heard Aira whisper.

Ellie blushed harder as Aira's words. Remus, on the other hand, smiled brightly and pushed the door open.

"After you, Ellie." He said, tipping an invisible hat. Ellie giggled, waved to her friends and rushed out.

The door snapped shut and they all stared. Sirius finally broke the silence by saying, "Well, now that their love-lives are being handled, the rest of us should probably get going."

"Hey!" Aira exclaimed, cross. "I'm just trying to get them together. Ellie deserves herself a good boyfriend like Remus."

Sirius laughed. "I'm sure they're in good hands, then. Come on, let's leave these two lovebirds," he said, gesturing at Lily and James "alone."

Aira, Charlotte and Peter chuckled before making their way to door.

"See you after your little snogfest, mate." Sirius said, grinning. Lily promptly smacked him in face, but he just laughed and dashed after the others. Lily turned to James.

"I know that you know, Potter, that I would never kiss you." Lily said, eyebrows cocked. "Sirius, on the other hand, seems to think otherwise. He also thinks we are 'lovebirds.' Any thoughts onto where he got those ideas?"

"They aren't strange ideas, Evans. Padfoot just might be psychic." James said, sitting up. "And since it's the future, which we can't stop, mind you, I think we should just speed up the process, don't you?"

"I think that Black should reread his tealeaves. Anyway, I'm going to patrol now. Good bye, Potter." Lily started to get up, but James pulled her back onto his lap.

"Let go of me." The redhead spat, trying to squirm away. James held her tightly, though, rendering her motionless.

"Why? This is very comfortable, I think. In fact, I could imagine falling asleep this way. You're keeping me very warm." James murmured, pulling her against his chest. "And you smell absolutely ravishing. And your hair is incredibly soft. Bloody hell, Evans, you're like the best blanket known to man."

"I said, let me go!" Lily said again, angrily. "Let me go or I'll send you to bloody hell!"

James burst into laughter and his grip loosened. Lily was able to break out of his arms. She stood there, watching him shake.

"Evans, you are a laugh! That was probably the most brilliant thing I have ever heard you say. 'I'll send you to bloody hell!" James mimicked in a falsetto voice. "Do you mind if I use that sometime? To tell Peter to bug off when he's bothering me?"

With a frustrated growl, Lily turned and stalked toward the door.

"Wait, where are you going? You don't need to leave. It was funny!" James called as Lily slammed the door shut behind her.

As she marched down the hallway, Lily could the whoosh of the tapestry moving and the James footsteps chasing after her. He sped up her pace, refusing to look back at him.

"Evans! Evans! Flower! Lily, please, wait!" He called after her. Instead of stopping, though, she continued to hurry away from him. But with 6 years of Quidditch under his belt, James was able to catch up with her without a problem.

"Look, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to offend you, it's just I've never heard you swear and... well, it's bloody funny, that what." James said, apologetically. "I'm really sorry."

Lily refused to meet his gaze and they walked along in silence.

They reached the dungeon, near the Slytherin common room when they saw Severus.

He was coming out of the portrait hole when they saw him.

"Out of bed so late, Snivellus? I think that's a detention, don't you, Lily?"

Lily again, refused to speak. Severus looked so shock to see her he dropped package he'd been holding. He quickly picked it up, his eyes not once leaving Lily.

"Lily…" Severus began, "I need to speak with you. Alone. Is there anywhere we can meet, preferably without this swine of a human being following you?"

"I don't really think Lily wants to speak with you, Snivellus. She doesn't associate when people who don't wash their hair."

Severus opened his mouth to retort, but Lily cut him off. "No, there is not. As Potter, said, I don't want to speak with you. And being out of bed this late is a detention. Professor McGonagall will be expecting you in her office at 7'o clock promptly tomorrow evening." Her voice was cold like ice and sharp as knives. She could tell each word hurt him, but she didn't really care. By calling her a mudblood, Severus had sealed his own fate. He stared at her, completely shocked.

"What were you doing anyway, Snivellus? And what's that package you've got there?" James reached out to snatch it, but Severus jumped back, holding it to his chest tightly.

"Something of importance. Therefore, it doesn't concern you, Potter. Good night, Lily. I hope we'll get the chance to speak again soon." Severus disappeared back into the portrait hole, and Lily could feel tears start to form in her eyes. She quickly blinked them back, but not before James noticed.

"He's a prick, Lily. Don't worry about him." James was met only with silence and they continued their rounds.

After what felt like hours, Lily finally spoke again.

"I don't like you, Potter. I don't like what you did to Severus back there, and I don't like you. I really do not like you. You're cruel, arrogant, don't care about anyone but yourself, and you skip class on a regular basis. None of those are qualities that I greatly admire. Somehow, by with twisted turn of events, you managed to become Head Boy. I don't have the faintest notation as to how that happened, but I do know a few things. I don't want you throwing parties in my- err, our common room. I suppose I can't really stop you from having the other Marauders in there, since Aira, Ellie, Charlotte and I will be there, but no room-trashing parties. I also don't want to have to pull your weight. That means, unless you have a very serious reason, you have to perform your duties. You can't skip a meeting with the prefects to pull pranks, or ditch your patrol nights because you want to get in an extra Quidditch practice. Also-"

Lily would have continued, but James cut her off. "Alright!" He laughed, "I don't know how much of that I actually followed, but I get it. I'll try and be a model student. On one condition."

"That brings me to the next point. You need to stop trying to rope me into loving you, because it's not going to happen." Lily said sharply.

"Oh, harsh. But that wasn't my condition."

Lily looked at him, surprised. They stopped walking, and were standing on the first floor, near the kitchens.

"I want to teach you to live a little. Lily, you're so logical. Sometimes, though, people need do something completely ridiculous, just because they can. And I don't believe I've ever seen you do something crazy. So, have we got ourselves a deal?" James stuck his hand out to shake hers.

"Why on earth would I want to learn and 'live' from the boy who life centers around making other people's awful?" Lily asked, bewildered.

"Because, if I don't hold up my end of the deal, I won't ask you out ever again." James said simply.

"That's not bad leverage, actually. But what would happen if I were too break my end of the deal?"

James grinned largely. "Well, then you'd have to go on a date with me."

Lily stared at it, outstretched in a friendly manner. "Alright." She agreed finally. There was little chance she'd break her end. "You be a good Head Boy, go to class, stop being mean to innocent people and I'll try and ride a broom." She reached out to shake, but James' suddenly pulled his hand away.

"That wasn't my proposition, Lily. I will eventually get you on a broom, but that wasn't what I meant. "

Lily again sighed. "Fine. I'll do some other crazy things, also. But you have to swear on your life to try and become a model student."

James smiled. "Oh, I do. And if I don't, well, you'll never have to worry about me again."

**I'm sorry about the lack of Severus in the last chapter. But don't worry! I do plan on tying his side-plot in! Anyway care to guess what he was holding?**

**Also, a review or two would be nice! I'm at chapter 4 and am totaling 4 reviews. 2 of which are pity reviews from my friend. **

**As always, criticism is appreciated and welcomed! I love to have you click that blue button, type in some words, and then click submit. Please and thanks!**


	5. Lesson One

**All Jo's, not mine.**

**

* * *

**

The week following James and Lily's agreement went uneventfully. James managed to stay within their contract, much to Lily's surprise. He had showed up to every single class, paid attention, had shown up to the meetings she held for the perfects, promptly and stayed the entire time. He and the Marauders had thrown a back-to-Hogwarts party, but it had been held in the Gryffindor common room, and therefore wasn't going against the deal. That Friday, Lily gone come into the common room to retrieve her book and James had been sitting on one the conches, still dressed in his Quidditch robes, finishing homework.

"James? What are earth are you doing?" she had asked, "Don't you Quidditch try outs?"

"Huh? They ended early, so I thought that I get started on the potions essay that Slughorn assigned us. Sirius is coming down later, though. Hey, I've got a question: What are jobberknoll feathers used in?"

"Memory potions and truth serums." Lily answered immediately. "Well… Goodbye."

Lily was so dazed at the sight of James Potter doing homework that she didn't wonder why he had asked about jobberknoll feathers when the essay was on runespoor eggs.

Early on Saturday morning, Lily was dreaming peacefully, when a load crash and slightly whispered "Shit!" awoke her.

"Potter! What are you doing in here?" Lily sat up. "How did you get in? Boys aren't allowed in the girl's dormitory!"

James ran a hand through his unruly locks. "Oh, that's only in the regular house dormitories. They think that Head Boy is responsible enough to be in the Head Girl's room. Anyway, get up! Today is your first lesson."

Lily looked confused. "That's an incredible assumption, especially considering that you somehow got instated as Head Boy. What do you mean? Lessons on what?"

"On having fun! Now get up, because you are meeting Sirius, Remus and Peter in the Entrance Hall in about 20 minutes. Get dressed and I will meet you down in the common room. Don't look so scared, Evans." James laughed, noting her terrified expression. "You're about to have a blast, don't worry."

"I highly doubt that'll happen, since I don't plan on going." Lily said, snuggling back under her blankets.

"In that case," James smiled, "I think we'll go to Hogsmeade for our date. There's a visit in October, I think. We can meet at the Three Broomsticks, walk around for a while, shop, and when the night is over, just cud-" James smiled at the thoughts, but Lily cut him off.

"Fine! I'll let you teach me fun. Now get out, Potter." Lily said, throwing a book at him.

James dodged it, winked and ran out.

Lily groaned and rolled out of bed. Changing into jeans and a sweater, she pulled her hair into a bun. She stared into the mirror. She wanted nothing more than too just curl up and go back to sleep, but that would mean dating Potter.

She threw her shoulders back, took a deep breath and exited her room.

James was sitting on one of the couches, smiling at her.

"Are you ready for this, Miss Head Girl?" He asked, gesturing for her to take a seat. "I know that you consider rearranging the books in the library so they aren't in alphabetical order pulling a prank, but it's not. So you are going to learn how to pull a prank. It's going to be very simple, since it's not something you have ever done." He broke off and grinned. "Great, right? Pranks have got to be one of the purest forms of fun that you can experience, so it's a good place to start, I think."

Lily stood up, grinning. "I win, then! I'm heading to bed, now." She started to leave, but James' words stopped her.

"Actually, I'd be the winner. I'm not in breach of contract, because I won't be helping you pull the prank. Sirius, Remus and Peter are going to help you." James said, placing his hands behind his head and leaned into them.

Lily growled at him. "You're kidding." She racked her brain, looking for something, but could find none. "I honestly have to do this, don't I?"

James laughed. "Well, you can keep your nose clean if you just agree to date me."

"Absolutely not. I'd rather pull a prank than spend time alone with you." Lily said, heading for the door.

"Isn't that what we are doing now? Spending time alone?" James said, cocking his eyebrows. "Does that mean that technically, we're on a date?"

Lily narrowed his eyes. "Not at all. I'm go and meet the Marauders." She turned on heel and quickly exited.

Lily entered the Entrance Hall and looked around. A few students mingled about, but Lily could not spot the Marauders anywhere. They weren't on the stairwells and they weren't by the lingering by the Great Hall's door. Lily was preparing to leave and tell James that his completely unreliable mates had failed to show up when Aira appeared by her side.

"Come on. They are in the closet over there. You didn't honestly think they'd plot in the out in the open, did you?" Aira grabbed her hand and discreetly looked around, then shoved Lily into the closet and quickly followed suit.

As Lily's eyes slowing adjusted, she slowly began to make out the six faces of her three best friends and James' three best friends.

"Alright, now that Lily's finally here, we can get started." Sirius said, glancing around. "Since it's the Head Girl's first time, we're going to do something pretty simple."

"I can't believe you dragged my friends into this!" Lily asked, angrily. "While I don't care about you, I don't want them to get into trouble."

"We didn't drag them into anything. I told them Aira my plan, and she said she was game and Charlotte and Ellie agreed. Apparently, they'd like you to be loosen up a bit, too." Sirius said, ignoring the jibe.

"That is NOT what I said!" Aira said, lightly punching Sirius in the arm. "I thought it would be good for you to do something out of the ordinary and we wanted to help make it happen." She assured Lily.

Lily smiled gently at her friends, and then turned to Sirius. "I don't want to do this. I'm leaving." She turned and reached for knob, but Sirius's words stopped her.

"If you back down, James will win and you'll be stuck with him for an entire evening, maybe longer."

Lily clenched her fists. "He told you?" She said, anger rising. "Rather than just telling you to pull a prank with me, he told you why?"

"He told all of us." Sirius said. "James is our best mate and we're going do everything we can to help him win you over." Remus and Peter murmured their agreement.

Aira, Charlotte and Ellie shot her confused looks, as she hadn't informed them of the deal. "Fine. If we get caught, though, Elle, Aira, Charlotte and I were trying to stop you, not helping you." She stated, ignoring the glances.

"But Lily…." He whined. "We're not going to get caught. We're professionals." He let out a barky laugh, and began to explain the plan.

A half hour later, The Marauders and Lily, Ellie, Charlotte and Aira were crouched behind a trophy case. In less than 4 minutes, the bags of dung that Remus and Lily had been forced to enchant who drop out of the air and coat much of Entrance Hall.

"I can't believe that you're actually doing this! Do you know who awful the smell is going to be? And Filch has to clean it! If finds out who did this, he'd skin us alive!" Lily frantically whispered to Sirius, gripping his arm. "And what if McGonagall finds out that I was involved? I'd be taken out of my position, that's for sure. We'd most certainly get at least a month's worth of detention, which would completely ruin my chance of ever becom-"

Sirius slapped his hand over her mouth. "Lily, none of that will happen if we don't get caught. And we won't get caught if you please shut up!"

Lily obligated and held her tongue. She watched as a few more students went into lunch, and wished that she could follow them.

"Alright, troops!" Sirius said, smiling at everyone. "I'm starving. I know the plan was to drop them now, but we're going to meet James at lunch, instead. About halfway through, I'm going to give you the signal, Lily. When I give it, you will do whatever you need, and the bags of dung will fall and explode all over the Entrance Hall. We're going to be in lunch with James, so they can't say it was us, and if anyone asks, all eight of us spent the morning chatting in your dormitory. Is that all clear, Girls?"

"If we release them during lunch, then we're going to have to go through the smell to get back to the dormitories." Lily stared at him.

"Don't worry, Lily. We'll get you girls out without having to deal with the awful smell. The Marauders know their way around this castle. Now, no questions, correct?"

They all nodded, stood up and headed into lunch. James was sitting near the end, surrounding by empty seats.

"How long does it take you girls to go to the loo?" He asked with a wink. "I swear, women are mad."

Much to Lily's dismay, everyone filled the seats, leaving the only empty chair next to James.

"Come on, Flower, take a seat. I won't bite you, I swear. Snog you, maybe…" He let his voice trail off and smirked as she blushed.

"Switch seats with me, Aira." Lily said, her eyes begging her friend.

Aira looked at Sirius, whom she was seated next to, then between Lily and James. "No can do, lass." Aira said, her Scottish accent shining through. "You're just going to have to sit by James."

She looked at the others, but they looked away. She grimaced and fell into the seat.

"Was that so hard, love?" James asked, smiling at her.

"Even though I'm sitting here doesn't mean I like you. Or can stand to be around you. I'm only here so I can win, then you'll stop asking me to be your girlfriend." Lily said, turning away from him.

"Do you really think that me loving you is so awful, Lily?" James said, playing with her hair. "Am I really that horrible to you?"

Aira had stopped talking and was starring at them, as was Remus, Ellie, Sirius, Peter and Charlotte.

"I've told you many times as to how I feel about you." Lily said, glaring at him.

"I think you lie about how you feel about me." James said, playing with her hair. "I think you love me, but don't want to admit it."

"I think you've taken one to many bludgers to the head, Potter, because I don't love you, won't love and even if I wanted to, don't think I could love you." Lily said, slapping his hands away from her hair. "I don't know what you think you're going to be able do by teaching me to be more fun, but it probably won't work."

James looked at her, completely unfazed. "It's going to work, Evans. You watch and see."

Lily turned away from him, and began to talk absently to Ellie. The group's conversations slowly began again.

Part of the way through lunch, Sirius tapped Lily on the shoulder. She stared at him, shaking her head, but Sirius wouldn't back down. "Do it or date Prongs." He muttered. Glancing at James, who was smiling widely at her, she took a deep breath, closed her eyes and flicked her wand.

When she opened them when she heard the splat. It sounded like gallons of water falling into an empty bucket. She watched as 300 students ran out of the Great Hall to find what the noise was and the Marauders expressions' grew shocked.

"I… I didn't think you'd actually do it, Evans." Sirius stuttered, his eyes wide as his smile.

James looked perplexed. "Bollocks. I thought for sure that you'd back out and have to date me…"

"Well, I didn't. Now, you said there was a way to get us back to the dormitories without having to go through the Entrance Hall?" Lily said, standing. "Let's go. The smell is awful."

James jumped up. "I'll show you." He offered. "It this way, through the kitchens."

The group followed, finally exiting near the kitchens near Flich's office. Remus, Sirius, Aira, Charlotte, Ellie and Peter joined the mass of students heading for Gryffindor Tower, while Lily and James turned and began for the fourth floor.

* * *

**I had a lovely thanksgiving. Eating, talking, laughing. It was wonderful.**

**I didn't get a chance to update and I don't really like this chapter all that much, but that's all right. It was needed. ****Anyway, thank you all for the reviews! It's been wonderful to get input from other people. I would love to hear what you think, and criticism on how I could make the story better would be more amazing than anything else.**

**So, go ahead… Click the blue button. Do it! Do it! Do it! **


	6. Chatting with the Girls

**Everything belongs to JK Rowling, not me. But thank you for reading.**

**

* * *

**

"Evans, that was brilliant." James laughed, dropping onto a couch. "I honestly didn't think you do it, but that was bloody amazing."

"I can't believe that you made me do that!" Lily exploded. "I'm Head Girl, I don't do things like cover the Entrance Hall with dungbombs!"

"Lily, cool off! You dumped dungbombs onto the Entrance Hall, it's not like you stole Mrs. Norris and hid her in the Gryffindor Tower for 3 weeks. That's what did for our back to school prank fourth year, if you remember."

"I do, actually and I can't believe you did that!" Lily shouted. "But this is very different! I am a good person! I do not drop bags upon bags of dung and then I most certainly do not make other people clean it up! Can you imagine how angry McGonagall is? And if she knew it was us who did it! And poor Filch, he's going to have to clean it up…." Lily moaned, dropping into a chair. "I really hate you for this, Potter."

"Lily, I don't mean to be a pain in the arse about this, but you do realize that we reside in a school full of wizards and witches? They aren't going clean up the Entrance Hall the muggle way." James explained. "A flick of a wand and the place is spotless. So just clam down and enjoy the excitement of what you just did."

"What I just did was awful, not exciting." Lily said, turning away from him.

"No, what you did was incredible. You dropped thirty-five bags of dung all over the Entrance Hall. Don't you feel the smallest bit exhilarated?" James asked. "Didn't your heart beat the smallest bit faster when everyone jumped up and ran out of the Great Hall to see what was happening? Don't you feel freed? Like maybe you could do anything."

"No. I didn't." Lily sat in silence, staring at her lap. "Alright, maybe a little. It was nice to know what was happening while everyone else is clueless. But I still feel awful."

"Good!" James laughed, "Don't worry. After a couple of pranks, that feeling goes away."

Lily mouth gaped. "You mean I have to do this again? Why?"

James laughed. "Because one prank is not going to teach you fun."

Lily stood. "I think I've learned plenty of fun, so we don't we need to do this ever again, do we? I'm going to see Aira, Charlotte, and Ellie."

"I'm going to see the Marauders. We'll be together." James jumped up and followed her out.

"That's not going to happen."

* * *

Later that evening, Lily, Ellie, Charlotte and Aira were sitting in girl's dormitory, enjoying time together.

"Alright, Lil, spill it." Charlotte commanded, pulling Lily's into a braid.

"I'm drinking this, and it would leave a giant stain." Lily said, holding up her glass of pumpkin juice.

"No!" Aira cut in, laughing. "I want to know what made you pull a prank. I can't think of anything in the world that would make you -you of all people- drop pounds of dung all over the place. It is so completely uncharacteristic for you and I want to know what made you do it. Also, what Sirius was talking about? He said something about dating James?"

"Oh, that's absolutely nothing." Lily said hurriedly. "Let's talk about something else. How are things with you and Remus, Elle?"

"There great. Now answer the question." Ellie said, smiling. "I want to know, as well."

Lily sighed. "Fine. Potter and I made a deal. I'm going to learn to be fun, and Potter is going to become a model student. Nothing huge."

"Is that why James wasn't with the other Marauders today? Model students don't pull pranks, is that why? I was wondering about that." Ellie said, amused.

"There's more, isn't there?" Charlotte asked. "Lily wouldn't agree to anything having to do with James unless something was going to work in her favor." She added.

Ellie and Aira looked at her expectedly.

"Alright. It's that if James puts as much as a toe out of line, then he promised that he would stop asking me out. However, if I refuse to do something he considers 'fun' then I have to go on a date with him. That's what Sirius meant by 'do it or date James.'"

Charlotte and Ellie nodded, but Aira was still confused. "You agreed to that? Why'd you agree to that?"

"In a months time, tops, I'll be completely done with Potter. There's not way that he'll be able to go so long without doing something." Lily explained.

"I don't know." Charlotte said. "He's been trying to get you to date him for almost seven years. I could actually see him making it." She took a sip of pumpkin juice.

"She's got a point." Ellie said. "And how do we know that you're not going to refuse some task?" Aira nodded in agreement.

"Well, I'm not going to let him get to me." Lily stated. "There is nothing that he could come up with to make me date him."

"I guess that's true." Charlotte said. Ellie blushed and looked away.

Lily stared at her. "Is there anything you want to tell me, Elle?"

She stared at her hands. "Well… I was speaking with Remus last night, and we got to talking about James and you. I may have mentioned that you don't like being told what to do."

"That shouldn't be a problem, Ellie. I think he already knew that." Lily said, forcing a smile. Charlotte nodded in agreement, and Aira gave her bright smile.

"Don't worry, Lily-lass. I'm sure that you'll find a way out of it. Anyway, Sirius and I are going to nick some food from the kitchens. Does anyone want anything special?" Aira asked, standing.

Charlotte asked for popcorn, but Lily and Ellie just shock their heads. Aira smiled and left.

"Did she say she's going with Sirius?" Lily asked.

"I'm not really sure what's about them. They've been spending an awful lot of time together lately." Charlotte clarified.

"That's very strange." Lily said, glancing at the space where Aira had been previously standing.

* * *

**That was just a filler chapter, and to show Sirius and Aira are getting close-ish now. Something good is going to come, don't worry.**

**Anyway, reviews are nice. Thank you guys for all of the ones I've gotten! I promise that the next chapter is going to be much better. There is going to be a large time skip, sorry about that.**

**Thank you again for the reviews! Please keep them coming!**


	7. Lesson Two

**Belongs to JK Rowling, not me.**

**

* * *

**

After the events of that afternoon, James didn't attempt anything with Lily for almost two months. He hadn't asked her on a date, he didn't pull her away for another 'lesson.' He went to class, and while pranks were being pulled, James couldn't have been pulling them. Lily tried to get him on a prank the Marauders had done, but as James said, he hadn't technically done anything, and therefore was in the clear.

Lily was getting antsy. Hell would certainly freeze over before Potter won, wouldn't it? Charlotte could not possibly right with the notation that since he had waited seven years for this, he wouldn't give up, could she?

But as Halloween quickly approached, Lily's worries began to subside. There wasn't a Halloween that had passed without The Marauders unleashing some sort of havoc upon the school.

"Hey Lily, I was wondering if maybe you take my patrol on tomorrow night?" James asked her on the 29th. "I would do it, but I sort of promised Moony I'd help him with something that night, and they'd kill me if I missed it."

Lily was all too happy to agree. As far as she was concerned, taking his patrol would mean that by November 1st, she would be done with him completely.

That night, Lily was sitting up in the common room after she'd finished James' patrol, waiting for him to come back, so she could inform him that he wouldn't be asking her out anymore.

But the night dragged on and Lily began to feel drowsy. Sometime around midnight, she fell asleep, promising herself that she would gloat to him in the morning.

Lily had begun to wake, but refused to get up. The blanket she was holding was incredibly warm.

"Lily…." A voice called softly. "wake up, please. You're on my arm and I can't move."

Lily eyes snapped open and she jumped off the couch, fully awake. She then tripped on the body of James Potter, who was lying on the floor next to the sofa.

"What the hell, Potter?" She shouted, rubbing her head where it had hit the floor and rounding on him. "What the hell did you think you were doing?"

"Oh, wizard god. Cool off, Lily. I wasn't going to attempt to sleep with you or anything. I came in late, and you were asleep on the couch. I tried to carry you off to bed," Lily opened her mouth to say something, but James didn't let her speak. "YOUR BED. In your bedroom, honestly. You'd think I was a complete prevent from the way your acting. Anyway, I tried to lift you, but I couldn't for some reason. I must have been incredibly tried, or something. Then my hand was stuck, and I attempted t pull it out without waking you, but you grabbed my arm and refused to let go. I tried to get out of your grasp for what felt like an hour, but I couldn't. So after a while, I decided just to sleep here. And it was bloody uncomfortable, too." James muttered, rubbed his back.

"How do I know that's not even true?" Lily scorned. "You're not known for honesty."

James sighed. "Because it's the first Quidditch match of the the season today and I needed a good night's sleep more than anything. Instead, however, I was stuck on the floor because I was trying to do something kind for you. Now get off my arm, I'm going to breakfast. At least I'll have some food in my system." James grumbled. He got up to leave, but before exiting the room, he turned to Lily.

"You're coming, right?" He asked.

"To what?"

"The match. It's Gryffindor versus Slytherin, you know. A rivalry match." James said, smiling. "You'll get to see me kick some lame Slytherin ass."

"As much as seeing you kick some lame Slytherin ass appeals to me, no. I don't really like Quidditch. I don't understand it." Lily said, getting up to leave for her bedroom.

"What?" James flew across the room and grabbed her arm. "Lily, you've don't like Quidditch? How's that even possible?"

"I told you, I don't understand Quidditch." She said, shaking his hand off, but James held tight. Suddenly his eyes lit up.

"Alright, then. Come to the match, then after the game, come find me. I'll probably be celebrating in the Gryffindor common room." He gave a pat on the shoulder, grinned and ran out of the room.

"What on earth are you talking about?" She called, running after him. "Potter! Potter, what?"

He just gave her a large wave and a smile and disappeared down the corridor.

Sighing, Lily reentered the common room, more confused than ever. She entered her room, and climbed into her bed. She had begun to drift back to when suddenly her door burst open.

"Lily! What the hell are you doing? Get up!" Aira said, flipping on the lights. "Get up, you're going to the Quidditch match?"

"Aira, what are you doing in my room? How did you even get in here?" Lily asked, sitting up.

"I'm getting you up! Get dressed, Lily-lass, the match starts soon, and we're meeting Charlotte, Ellie, Remus and Peter down at the pitch."

"What? Why?" Lily asked, watching Aira rummage through the closet.

"To see James and Sirius play, obviously." Aira said, tossing a pair of jeans and a sweater to Lily. "Now, get dressed!"

"Why on earth are we going?" Lily said, getting up and slipping on the jeans. "I don't care for Quidditch, and as far as I know, neither do you."

"Yes, but after today, we'll both be Quidditch fans. Believe me." Aira said, handing Lily her scarf and robes.

Slipping them on over the ensemble, Lily stared into the mirror. She looked like the prefect picture of Gryffindor support.

"You look great, Lily. Now let's go." Aira said, before dragging her out of the room.

After over two hours of watching the Gryffindor team slaughter the Slytherins, Lily sat in the Gryffindor common room, squeezed between Aira and Ellie. Sirius had snuck into the kitchen and stolen some food, which Lily didn't approve of, but the party had gotten better with the arrival of butterbeer.

Lily was having a fine time laughing with her friends when Aira suddenly stood.

"Uhmm, Lil? I think I left my… hat! In your bedroom"

She asked loudly.

"Well, since you apparently know the password, go get it." Lily said sarcastically.

"I don't know the password. Can we go get it now?" Aira said, staring directly at her.

"Yes, you do. How else would you have gotten in there this morning?" Lily asked, her eyebrows knit in confusion.

"Just, come on!" Aira said harshly, dragging her out the portrait hole.

They walked in silence, with only Aira humming as noise. Suddenly, Aira stopped and waved. "Here we are!" She said brightly.

"I thought you left your hat in my bedroom." Lily said, looking around. "This is the Entrance Hall, not the fourth floor."

"I know. I didn't leave my hat, see. And look, there is James. See you soon, Lily!" Aira thrust her down the steps and bounced off with a wave.

"Hey, Evans. Enjoy the match?" James asked, coming up beside her.

"No, I didn't. I told you before, I don't understand Quidditch." Lily said.

James smiled. "I know. That's why it's time for lesson two."

Lily snorted. "Lesson two? There is not a lesson two. You lost when you helped the Marauders pull that prank last night."

James looked bewildered. "What are talking about? I was helping Remus with charms last night."

"No! You were helping them pull a Halloween prank!" She insisted. "It's Halloween, it's what you lunatics do!"

"Lily, look around. All days, has there been a prank? No. There has not. Because last night, I was helping Remus with charms, not breaking our contract. So, unless you'd rather date me, come along." He said, turning and exiting the building.

"What we're going to do is Quidditch. You said you don't understand the game and you've never flown a broom before? We are going to change that. Two birds with one stone, see." James explained as they walked down to the pitch.

James brought her onto the field. In the center were the box of balls and two brooms.

"Alright, here is a quaffle." James began, opening the box and removing the offending ball. "The goal is to get it past the keeper and into those hoops." He pointed to the three rings that rose high above the field.

An hour or so later, Lily had learned about the quaffle, bludgers, snitch, beaters, chasers, keeper, and seeker. She been told all the rules, what each player was supposed to do, what types of brooms were used and even who the first person to cross the Atlanic via broom was.

"And now… we ride." James said, lifting up a Comet and tossing it to her. "That's one's mine, so be careful with it."

Lily caught it and just stared at him. "We're…. riding? Brooms?" She managed to choke out. "No thank you."

"Lily, you don't know freedom until you've gotten off the ground. Now, mounting is simple. You just swing you leg over one side, and gently push off the ground to lift." James did a small demonstration.

Lily climbed onto the broom, but refused to push off the ground. "No, thank you." She said again.

"Come on! It's easy." He said, flying over her head. "Just push off, like you're jumping."

Lily stared at him. "Potter, that's stupid and dangerous. I agreed to fun, not stupid. Learning about Quidditch was fun, sure, but this is stupid."

James flew down to where she stood. "Lily… you're going to fall."

Lily's eyes widened. "I wasn't worried about falling." She said indignantly.

"Yes, you were. And you won't fall, I promise." Hazel stared on green.

Lily broke his gaze and stared at her hands. "How do you know that? It doesn't make much sense that brooms stay up even when put under so much weight."

"Lily…" Amusement rang in his voice. "Airplanes, the muggle invention, can stay up even though they weigh thousands of kilograms."

"Yes! But that is because of engines are aerodynamics." She insisted. "Brooms don't have those."

James looked at the Comet she was sitting on. "No, they don't have engines, but they're aerodynamically correct. And brooms don't need engines because they're magic."

"I still could fall. I've seen it happen." Lily said, firmly planting her feet on the ground. James laughed.

"Yes, but that's because during an actual Quidditch match, you can hit with the quaffle or a bludger. But no one has ever fallen just flying around." James explained.

"I still don't trust these." She said, gesturing to the brooms.

James laughed. "Since you're so keen on deals, here's one for you. If you fall, I'll catch you before you even come close to the ground."

Lily looked at him. "I don't trust you, either."

"Lily, your options are fly and trust me, or date me and don't."

Lily sighed. "Fine. How do I do this, again?

James again went over pushing off, mounting, turning, steering, ways to make the broom speed up or slow down, stopping, landing and dismounting.

With a deep breath, Lily mounted the broom, closed her eyes and pushed off. She could feel herself rise higher and higher, but she didn't dare open her eyes.

"It's alright, Evans." James coaxed. "You can open them."

"I don't want to." She said firmly.

"Lily, if you can't see, you'll hit something. And then you'll fall." He added.

Her eyes snapped open and she stared wide-eyes at him. "You promised you'd catch me if I fell!"

"And I will. No matter what." He reassured her. "Now, we're going to just do a couple of laps around the pitch. It's should be easy, and I'll be here the entire time."

James did just as he promised. Even though she flew slowly, James never left her side. Whenever she wobbled, James got ready to catch her. After only two laps, he let her dismount.

"Brilliant, isn't it?" James asked as he dismounted beside her. "Flying's really excellent, don't you think?"

"Yes, actually. I like the way the wind feels." Lily said her voice distant. "I still thought I would fall, though."

"And I would have caught you, just as promised." James said, gathering up the brooms and stowing the box safely away. They began the trek back to school.

When they finally reached the castle, Lily spoke.

"Thank you for making me do that. And for make that ridiculous promise to catch me." Lily stated, walking inside. "I know you've probably got to put those in some broom closet, so I'm just going to head up and find the girls. Good bye, Potter."

As she walked away, James shook his head and opened the door to the closet.

"Lily, I wasn't being stupid. I was being serious." He whispered to her disappearing figure.

* * *

**I love the way I ended that! It was really good, I think. Loving the reviews, you guys are awesome. However, wanna know something else that's awesome? **

**I saw an interview with Darren Criss (Harry from A Very Potter Musical/Sequel and Blaine from Glee) at the NYC premiere of Deathly Hallows and in the middle of it, Daniel walked by. It was pretty cool to see movie Harry and play Harry together. Then I watched some more AVPM/S videos and whatnot. I officially am in love with Brain Rosenthal and have a bit of a womancrush Lauren-as-Draco. (not a mancrush, Katie.)**

**Anyone get the AVPM/S joke in here? Go back and find it, then.**

**Loving the reviews, you guys are the best! Thank you so much for all of them, and please keep them coming! As usual, criticism is welcomed and loved.  
And I have a question: When you write/read Harry Potter (not matter if it's the real books or fanfics) do you ever think in a British accent?**


	8. On a Patrol

**I love Harry Potter. I really do. Nevertheless, Lily, James, Snape, Hogwarts, the Marauders and everything else is Jo's. I would not have it any other way.**

As Lily entered the Great Hall the next morning, she was met with a completely unpleasant sight. Aira sat wrapped in Sirius's arms, reading the Daily Prophet and eating toast from his plate, as their friends looked on in shock.

Lily rushed over and dropped into the open seat between James and Charlotte.

"Char, what's going on with them?" She whispered. "They're not dating now, are they?"

"I don't know. When Elle and I woke up this morning, she was gone. And when I got down here, they were already like this." She whispered back.

"Did something happen after I left last night?" Lily asked.

"Maybe. She came back without you–where did you go, anyway? -then Sirius came back a little later. Wait, you don't suppose they went for a snog in the hallways, do you?" Charlotte's eyes widened at the thought. "I didn't even know she fancied him!"

"I don't think that is what happened. Aira's attention might be fleeting, and she does usually have a new boyfriend every couple of weeks, but she is not a slut. She wouldn't just go for a snog, that's not like her. Aira wants commitment, even if she cannot give it very well. Of course, she hasn't had a boyfriend all year. Maybe she gone through all the other houses and had to resort to Sirius."

"Believe me, no one is more shocked than I am." James cut in, talking in a normal voice. Charlotte and Lily glanced at him, then back at Sirius and Aira. They hadn't heard the comment, and Aira idly turned a page, her eyes flying over the words.

"What do you mean?" Charlotte asked him.

"Sirius's been talking about her for a while now. He usually loses interest in a girl in a few days. His minds flitting like that. But he's being going on and on about Aira since the train ride." He explained, taking a sip of juice. "I remember this girl he used to know when he lived back with his family. Oh, Sirius fancied her. Talked about her non-stop, kind of the way I do with you, Lily. Anyway, she eventually moved away before Sirius got the chance to speak with her, and he was crushed. I think that was one of the reasons he came to live with my parents and me. Anyway, that was two summers ago. Now, he fancies Aira like her he fancied her."

"I don't think that they'll last more than a month, if that long." Peter said, nibbling on an egg.

"Why not? They are two very uncommitted human beings. Maybe they'll somehow stay together."

"No, Sirius will find someone new –prettier, smarter, whatever- by Christmas." He said with certainty. "I don't think he's had a stable girlfriend for more than a month and a half."

Charlotte narrowed her eyes. "Aira's a great girl. She is one of the prettiest, smartest, funniest witches I have ever met. I can bet they make is all the way to Easter, without one stupid breakup."

"You want to bet? Fine. 5 galleons and a butterbeer for the winner." Peter said, fishing some money out of his pocket.

"I'll be keeping record of all bets. Does anyone else want to enter the pot?" James asked, offering his hand to out.

"Charlotte, I cannot believe you! Betting on how long our friends our dating, that is simply awful! I might have expected that from him," She thrust her chin at James. "but not from you."

"Oh, we're not dating." Aira piped up, not raising her eyes from the paper. "We're just two very superficial people enjoying each other company."

Sirius nodded his agreement. "We've been listening the entire time and I agree with Lily, Peter. I cannot believe you would bet on how long we would stay together. Shouldn't call yourself a true Marauder, you old rat. When Aira and I do get together, I know who we won't be telling."

Peter reluctantly took his money back from James and returned to his eggs, muttering about ungrateful friends.

"Do you want to know who I'll tell when we get together, Evans?" James asked, helping himself to the bacon on her plate.

"Sure, Potter. Amuse me." She said, reaching for her food.

He popped the bacon into his mouth. "The Prophet. Hand me the paper, will you?"

Charlotte tossed his a copy, which he spread across the table, covering both his and Lily's plates. He then snaked his arm around her shoulder and gripped the other side of the paper. She could tell that they mirrored Aira and Sirius's position.

Lily scowled. "Get off of me, you arrogant prat."

"Don't think I will. Look at this article! 'Ravenclaw's Diadem, one of the four objects that were left behind by the founders of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, has been stolen from Gringotts bank.'" He read aloud. "It says that the culprit died trying to escape, but the diadem has gone missing. It says that it happened on… August 29th, but Gringotts just found the body."

Lily looked down at the paper. "Does it say who took it?"

"Nope, it doesn't." He whispered into her ear before gently kissing it.

Lily froze as his lips touched her ear. "I've…I've got to go." She said before breaking free from his grasp and running out of the Great Hall.

"Lily! Lily, wait up!" Charlotte called, chasing after her. Aira and Ellie followed at her heels.

Lily continued to run until she reached the Head dormitory. She paused for a few moments to stare at the tapestry. It wasn't anything dreary, just the coat of arms, but to Lily is might have well depicted a murder.

"Exploding bon-bons." She murmured, running into the common room.

Lily threw herself onto the couch and stared at the fire, watching her reflection dance off the flames.

"He kissed me. He kissed me and I left him." She whispered miserably to fire. "I just left him sitting there, alone."

"I know, love." Charlotte's voice cooed to her. "But you've done that before, remember. There was once in third year, at least five times in fourth, and probably double that in fifth and sixth."

"It's not the same. Before, James hadn't tried to make me fancy him. He just begged me to date him, and he would go around hexing innocent people and dangling them by their ankles. All he cared about was Quidditch and pulling pranks. Now…. Charlotte, I think he's trying to change for me." Lily said, her eyes watering as she stared at her friends. "And I don't know what to do."

"_She used his first name. She never does that." _She saw Aira mouth to Charlotte and Ellie, as if Lily was blind and wouldn't be able to tell.

"Lily." Ellie said, sitting in the seat next to her. Her voice was soft and gentle. "You haven't begun to fancy James, have you?"

Ellie stared at her, her blue eyes as deep as the ocean. Lily blinked. She had never noticed how beautiful they were.

"No." She said sitting up and wiping her face. "No, I don't fancy Potter. He just is trying to become a better person for me, so I feel worse having to shoot his down. Because I don't like him." She made a show of using his last name, "But let's speak of something else, please. Potter shouldn't ruin my entire Sunday, should he?"

"That's the spirit!" Aria said encouragingly. "Now, tell me what he took you to do yesterday. Sirius asked me to make sure you went down there, but he wouldn't tell me what you and James were going to do."

"That's another thing I don't wish to talk about, Aira. In fact, tell me about you and Sirius. That's something I want to know about." Lily said. Aira opened her mouth to protest, but Charlotte threw her a look that could only mean drop it.

With a smile, Aira began her story about Sirius, but Lily was only half-listening. She laughed when the other girls laughed and gave a concerned look when the others gave concerned looks, but Lily couldn't have told you anything of what Aira said. All Lily needed to know was her best friend fancied Sirius and Sirius fancied her.

Lily spent the rest of the day in the common room with her friends, enjoying their company when suddenly, the clock struck ten o'clock and James entered.

"Lily, we need to begin patrol now." James voice hold it's usual cheer, and he stared at his shoes as he spoke. "Unless you'd rather patrol alone."

"No, it's Sunday. We're supposed to patrol together on weekends." Aira gave her a tight smile as she, Charlotte and Ellie slipped out of the common room.

"I'll see you tomorrow, alright, Lily?" Ellie gave her elbow a small squeeze.

James held the door open and Lily followed them out, careful not to meet his eyes as she passed.

Ellie, Charlotte and Aira parted ways with them by the staircase. The girls went down one while Lily and James climbed up the other.

Once they had reached the fifth floor and rounded a corner, James finally broke the silence.

"I'm sorry. I should not have kissed you this morning, especially in such a public place."

Lily watched him as they walked.

"Remus told you to say that, didn't he?"

"As much as this might surprise you, Evans, I can think of sentimental things without his help. I have been in the Gryffindor common room all day with them, though, trying to figure out what to do about you. Honestly. Yesterday you trust me enough to ride on a broom, and now I kiss you on the ear and you can't stand to look at me." His tone was harsh. "It's not like I kissed you on the mouth. It was just your ear, and other than our friends, no one saw it happen."

Lily didn't have a response to that. Instead, she just looked at her shoes.

"Lily, I don't want you to be mad at me, but I don't think I did anything really wrong. I love you and I wanted to show you."

"I suppose I should be the one apologizing to you, then. I over-reacted. You had the chance to attempt to kiss me, really kiss me, and you didn't. It was very gentlemanly of you," She said softly. "I'm sorry I've been avoiding you all day. I'm sorry I over-reacted."

"It's alright. I should have come looking for you and I didn't. Instead, I hid, which was not a very gentlemanly thing to do."

They continued to patrol in silence, though it was no longer an uncomfortable one.

They had reached the seventh floor when they saw him. Severus was hurrying away from something, an empty brown box in his hand.

"Snivellus!" James called to him. "What on earth are you doing out of bed and so far from the Slytherin common room? And what's in your hand?"

Severus ignored him. "Lily, did you get my note? And my flowers?"

"No, I didn't. Being out this late is a detention, again. This has to be the third time at least. What on earth are you doing?"

"Nothing! Please, Lily, hear me out. Just, let's meet up and talk, please?" Severus pleaded with her.

Lily set her jaw. "Severus, I don't want to speak with you. Not now, and not ever again. McGonagall will be expecting you at seven' o clock sharp tomorrow." Lily turned and began to walk away. James followed.

"Lily! Lily Evans, don't leave!" Severus shouted at her. "LILY! You deserve so much more than him!" He pointed at Potter. "You're much better than the scum he'll treat you as! You have seen how he treats people! Think of how he treated me! YOU'RE NOT THE SCUM HE'LL TREAT YOU AS!"

Lily felt tears sting her eyes and he could feel the anger almost radiate off James.

"Don't, Potter." She gently gripped his forearm. "He's not worth it!"

She and James continued to walk away, while Severus shouted at her.

They had gotten at least forty paces away, when suddenly, James shook her grip off and turned.

"Want to know something, Snape? I don't care what you say about me, because I don't care about you. It is crossing the line when you imply that ANYONE could treat Lily Evans as scum. Because, other than you, Snivellus, no one could even think that Lily's scum, useless or… or what you called her." James was practically shaking with rage. He drew his wand and pointed it directly as Severus. "One of the reasons I feel in with love Lily is because she was able to put up with you for so long. That she is such a nice, caring, wonderful witch that she could find something good in the likes of you! But that day, I lost it. Lily had been defending you, and being the most caring best friend you could ever have. One of the reasons I would torment you was because I knew that you could never treat Lily the way she deserves. You certainly proved it to me! Lily is so much more than a word. She's the prettiest, kindest, smartest, most talented, and recently, funniest people I have ever met or will ever meet."

James mumbled a curse and Severus's nose began to bleed. He clapped his hands around it.

"You doke my dose! Pam you, Dotter! Pam you do 'ell!" Severus shouted, reaching for his own wand.

"I wouldn't do that. Get yourself to the hospital wing and out of my sight, Snape." With a satisfied nod, James pocketed his wand, grabbed Lily's hand and pulled her away.

"I'm sorry you had to see that, Lily. I know that model students don't just… go off like that, but he was pulling a jab at you. I may not care what people think of me, but I do care what they say about you. It's usually only good things, but sometimes… Sometimes, when I hear someone making a comment or implying things about you, I just lose it. You're so much better than that." James rambled on angrily. "That would be the end of our bet, I suppose. But that's fine, he honestly makes me angry the way he speaks about. It's like he thinks I don't see the witch you are."

Suddenly, Lily burst into laughter.

"James, did you really break his nose?"

James broke into a huge grin. "You called me James. I don't think you've ever done that before."

She ignored his comment. "James, after Severus called me a mudblood, he met me outside the Gryffindor common room. I broke his nose then."

James stopped short. "Did you really?"

She bit back a laugh and nodded. "I was so angry, I didn't know what to do. I just snapped."

James grinned. "Even model students get angry and snap, then."

"Happens all the time." Lily nodded. "But that's not what I was going at."

James grinned even wider. "I don't know where you were headed with this, then. But what I'm getting is: the bet is back on. In that case, I'll take the last two floors and you can head off to bed early if you want!" James ran off excitedly.

"James, that is not what I was going for!" Lily shouted after his retreating body. "That is NOT what I meant at all!"

"I don't really care, Lily!" He replied his voice full of joy again. "I love you, and I'm going to do whatever it takes to win!"

**Awh, James. You are adorable.**

**Did we all notice the little lovey-dovey tidbits? (that little ear kiss was for you, K.)  
Moreover, we were all able to figure out what Snape was doing on the seventh floor with an empty box, I hope.**

**The AVPM/S joke in chapter seven was the 'Oh, wizard god' thing. (AJ Holmes, who helped Darren with the music, was dubbed Wizard God in rehearsal.) That phrase was something that the used in the play. That and "Oh My Rowling!"**

**Love the reviews! Keep them coming, please!**


	9. Happy Christmas

**Dear JK Rowling: I wish I was you. But… I'm not.'**

**Lily M, this chapter is for you. Read the end author's note, please!**

**

* * *

**

December had arrived, as had the snippy Scottish winter. The holiday season was also upon them and Hogwarts had been decorated beautifully for occasion. Trees were covered in tinsel, enchanted flameless candles, silver bells, and ornaments. Wreaths hung on the inside door of each common, and small candles that had been enchanted to always burn floated near the ceiling, casting each room in a warm, yellow glow.

Lily sat on a couch in her common room, reading and rereading the letter Petunia had sent. When the letter had arrived at breakfast the day before, Lily had been over the moon. She had sent Petunia letters for the first few months of first year, but Petunia had sent only one response, telling Lily that she thought Lily's world was disgusting and getting letter by owl was for her kind, not people like Petunia. They had stopped corresponding after then.

Lily glanced back at the letter, letting her eyes drift over the words.

_Dear Lily,_

_ I was thinking of bringing Vernon to meet Mum and Dad over Christmas. I then remembered that you'd be home for the holidays, back from that school you go to. I also remembered that you had brought that awful girl home with you last Christmas and she'd done your horrible, ungodly witchcraft IN OUR GUESTROOM. _

_ I don't really want Vernon to ever know about you, so could you please stay at school rather than coming home? I don't want him to walk in and see you making a potion to turn him into a toad. I know you would, too, just to upset me and make Vernon run out on me. Write mum and tell her you need to stay and you're so sorry you can't make it and all that shit._

_I hope to not see you soon,_

_Petunia_

Lily sighed. When Aira had seen the letter, she told Lily she should go home and change Vernon into a toad, just to spite Petunia. Lily had laughed along with her friends, though she dismissed the idea. Petunia may have hated Lily now, but they were sisters. Petunia seemed to really love him, and Lily didn't want to ruin it,

She grabbed a clean sheet of parchment and penned a quick letter to her mother, explaining that as head girl, she had been asked to stay at the school for the holidays and was unable to get out the duty. She felt a pang in her chest, but she shook it off. She was lying for Petunia, in a last resort to reconcile with her sister. She then balled up Petunia's letter, tossed it into the flickering flames and watched with satisfaction as the paper blackened and curled in the heat. She gave a solemn nod, as if thanking the fire for a job well done and headed up toward her room.

She opened the truck at the end of her bed and rummaged past the leftover ink and quills that littered the bottom until she found a group of wrapped gifts. She'd planned to give them to her family on Christmas, but she wouldn't be heading home.

She gathered up the presents and her letter and started for the Owlery.

She was exiting the common when she ran directly into James.

"Good afternoon, Flower!" James said, readjusting his glasses, which had slipped off his face from where her forehead had hit them. "Where are you rushing off to on this fine December evening?"

"Owlery." She rubbed her nose, which had hit his jaw. "I got a letter and some things to send out."

"I've got some gifts to send out. We can go together. Wait here!" James instructed before disappearing behind the door.

He reappeared moments later, carrying a dozen or more packages under his arm.

"Ready!" He said, giving her a smile as he attempted to push the tapestry aside with his free hand. Lily laughed as his stack of packages collapsed all over the floor and bent down to help her pick them up. She then pulled the tapestry aside and followed James as she walked out.

They walked along talking idly, oblivious to the students who were staring at them. It seldom occurred that Lily and James would have a civil conversation, and it was an event for Hogwarts history when they did.

When the entered the Owlery, James hurried over to a large barn owl.

"Cinnamon." He cooed, stroking the owl. "take these to Mum by next week and I'll sneak you some kippers when you return." James attached the a few small packages to owl's leg and released him. The owl expertly flew out the windows.

"You named that owl Cinnamon?" Lily teased, attaching her letter and gifts to leg of a school bird and releasing it from the window.

"I was eleven. I thought it was greatest name in the world." He sent a few more packages out with different owls. "Who are those for? People you're not going to see? "

"No, I'm not heading home this year. Petunia asked me not to come." She watched the bird fly off over the lake. "She wants to introduce her disgusting boyfriend to my parents and she doesn't want him to see me doing magic."

"You're not seventeen, you couldn't even do magic outside of school." James said, selecting another bird.

"I know, and she knows that, too. But I represent everything Petunia doesn't like: out of the ordinary, headstrong, demanding."

"That's what makes you… you. Without it, I don't think I'd love you as much." James said, stringing up a few more gifts.

She smiled at him. "You and Petunia wouldn't get along at all. Petunia and I are sisters, and we barely get along."

"I don't think we should invite her to our wedding, since she's going to hate me." James said, releasing his last bird. "I suppose I can wait to give you your Christmas present, since you're staying. I'm not heading home, either. Padfoot's not leaving, since he doesn't want to intrude on my family's holiday and he can't visit his own. Moony and I are staying to keep him company."

Lily looked at him. "James, you didn't have to get me anything."

"I know. We were on Hogsmeade weekend and I saw it. I wanted too." James said.

"I didn't buy you anything. I'm sorry." She shook her head.

"It's alright. We've got two weeks before Christmas. You'll find something." James said, nodding at her.

"What makes you think I'll buy you something?" Lily said, raising her eyebrows. "I don't love you, James."

"I know you, Lily. It's the season, and you love buying gifts for people." James gently wrapped his arms around her. She started to squirm, but James just held her tighter. "I'm sorry to hear about your sister. I'm sure you parents would have loved to see you."

"Oh, they'll see me at Easter." Lily said. "Now please let go of me."

"Why?" James asked, playing with her hair. "I've seen you girls. You hug all the time."

"That's because we are girls. We hug to show affection. You don't hug your males mates the way you hug girl mates." She explained.

"So, we're mates, then?"

"Civil, James. Not mates, but civil." Lily said, laughing. "I'm heading off to find Aira. She said she would stay if I did."

James released her. "Fine. I'm sure the other girls will stay with you."

"Ellie can't. Her family is pretty large, and she doesn't get to see her brothers altogether much." Lily wrapped a scarf around her neck.

"Charlotte will stay, I'm sure." James reassured her, smiling. "Go find your friends. I'll see you later."

"Good bye, James."

Lily made her way across the school toward the library, where she had agreed to meet them. She attempted to banish the sinking feeling in her stomach, but couldn't. Aira may not have minded staying, but she didn't want to keep her friends from their families.

She pondered this as she made her way to library. When she arrived, however, Charlotte informed that she wouldn't mind staying at all. She had already planned on staying with Aira.

As Lily finished her potions essay, she looked at her friends and smiled. She didn't know why she deserved such wonderful people, but she didn't question it.

* * *

On Christmas Eve, Lily, Charlotte, Remus, Aira and Sirius sat at breakfast. They talked quietly about Christmas and what they'd gotten people. As she watched Remus and Sirius talk, she worried.

"Sirius?" She called to him.

"Yes, Miss Head Girl?" He replied, picking at his eggs.

"A few days ago, James mentioned he'd gotten me a gift. He didn't, did he?" Lily's forehead crinkled in distress.

"Oh, he did. It's the most spectacular thing I've ever seen." Sirius said, nodding.

"Oh, no! Sirius, I don't have a present for him." Lily moaned, placing her head on the table. "I can't believe he got me a gift. I thought he was joking."

"Get him new Quidditch gloves. He needs some, his have a rip down the side."

She opened her mouth to thank him when James ran into the Great Hall.

"Lily! Padfoot! Moony!" James said, running up to them. "Aira, Charlotte! It's snowing outside!"

The five all glanced at the ceiling. The enchanted roof showed the flakes that blew around. Wind carried the white snow, which seemed to fall onto the students.

"Yes, it is." Lily stated.

"We should have a snowball fight!" James said, pulling a pair of wool mittens from his pocket. "With magic, of course." He gave his wand a small flick.

"Let's! It'd be brilliant!" Sirius said, jumping up. He wrapped his scarf around Aira's neck. "Come on! It'll be fun!"

"Aye, I'm game." Aira said, slipping into her Scottish accent, as she often did around the holidays. "I'll get my wuklie."

Everyone gave her curious glances. "What you Brits call a coat." Aira rolled her eyes, as if it was obvious. "Come on Charlotte, Lily."

"We'll meet you in the Entrance Hall!" James called.

Fifteen minutes later, the group ambled out into the snow. James quickly explained that they break into two teams, Charlotte, Aira and Remus vs. Sirius, Lily and James. Any use of wands was acceptable.

The game began slowly, which a few simple throws and little tosses. Then, Sirius enchanted a snowball to follow Remus and Aira remembered she knew how to make snowballs.

Lily, Sirius and James scattered as Remus enchanted the snowballs Aira supplied to follow everyone. Lily attempted to deflect them, but the snowballs would simply fly around and hit her from behind.

Remus, Aira and Charlotte quickly overpowered the others, and Lily and James ducked behind trees while Sirius ran for some rocks.

"James, they're bleeding fantastic! Why'd we put them on a team together?" Lily said, rubbing her hands together.

"You didn't disagree!" James snapped. "I didn't Aira was any good."

"Well, you didn't ask me." Lily snapped back, breathing into her hands.

"Are you cold?" James asked, suddenly. He grabbed her hands, and held them in hers. "We can surrender and go in."

"I'm a little chilly, I suppose. But we've got hours off, what else are we going to do?"

"We could go in and sit by the fireplace."

Sirius had crawled over to them. His eyes were partially closed, he was soaking wet and he was shaking.

"Aira's an amazing shot." He mumbled. "We lost, I'm going inside."

James burst into laughter as Aira rounded the corner, followed closely by Charlotte and Remus.

"Aye, It's simply baltic out here! Let's go get ourselves toasty, eh, lass?"

The others just stared at her. "I feel like a dodder, as you'd say, asking, but what do you mean?" Sirius asked, rubbing his red cheeks. "I hope it was something about getting out of the chill."

Aira tucked her hair behind her ear and beamed at him. "I meant we should go and sit near a fire. You Brits really don't know much about Alba, which is Scotland, do you?"

"Aira, you lived in Scotland for a little over three year. You don't know much about Scotland, either." Lily scolded, standing. "Your just as British as the rest of us."

Aira smiled and ran toward the castle doors, the others close at her heels.

* * *

They were sitting in the Head's common room, warming themselves by the fire and drinking eggnogs that Remus and Sirius had gotten the house elves to make them. Lily had protested, but the Remus assured her that that the house elves wanted to do it.

"I simply love the holidays, don't you?" Charlotte asked, sipping her drink.

"I really do, Charlotte. It's so nice. The decorations, the feeling you get when you see someone love the gift you give them. It's wonderful."

"The school does decorate nicely." Aira commented.

"I don't think so." James said, looking around. "Why don't were decorate this room a little?"

"It's fine, James." Lily said, leaning against his leg. "Look at that tree. It's gorgeous."

Charlotte smiled at Lily. "I agree with James. It could be nicer. I think that the Gryffindor common room is more done up than this." She said looking around.

"I agree with both of them!" Sirius said. "It's warm in here, we just want to spruce the place up a little for Christmas. It is not going to break any rules."

Lily looked around at her friends' eager faces. "Alright." She said. "There's nothing wrong with making a place beautiful for Christmas."

"It's settled then!" James said, waving his wand. Boxes of tinsel, streamers, mistletoe, ornaments, candles, bells and all of the other holiday trimmings appeared.

"Everyone grab something!" James commanded, pulling some tinsel out of the box. "We're going to make this place beautiful."

For an hour, Lily, Aira, Charlotte and the Marauders set to work. Sirius and Aira set springs of mistletoe above the fireplace, door, and a few on the ceiling. Remus took care of the enchanted the candles to float, while Charlotte hung bells on the tree. Lily began to hang ornaments on the tree. James had finished hanging tinsel from the ceiling when he saw her.

"Flower, what are you doing?" James asked, staring at her.

"I'm decorating the tree." Lily said, hanging a ball that had the Gryffindor emblem on it from a branch. "Why?"

"But… you're wasting so much time, putting each colored ball, candle and ribbon by hand. You just wave your wand, and it's prefect. Who taught you this?" He ran his hand over the branches.

Lily laughed. "James, this is how you decorate a tree the muggle way."

"That's seems like a serious waste of time." James grimaced.

"It's not. Come on, help me." She said, handing him a box. James just stared at them, confused. "You put them on the tree, James."

He looked confused, then picked a small a turtledove out of the box and stuck it on the tree. He cocked his head, then placed another. They decorated the tree together when Sirius walked over.

"Prongs, what are you doing?"

"I'm decorating a Christmas tree." He said, handing a few colored balls to Sirius. "Here, place a couple of these over there."

And Sirius did. Remus, Charlotte and Aira slowly came over and began to decorate the tree as well. Which a few minutes, the tree was covered in twinkling lights, colored balls, tinsel, candles, crystals teardrops, ribbon and ornaments.

Charlotte took in the room and smiled. "It look's absolutely beautiful, now."

Candles floated near the ceiling, casting the room in a warm glow. Bells, wreaths, ribbons, mistletoe, tinsel, and lights covered the room. Two stockings flanked the roaring fire and the room smelled like peppermint.

Lily collapsed onto the couch and James sat next to her.

"This is much better now. It really reminds me of Christmas at home." She said, looking around.

James smiled at her. "I'm glad we were able to bring an Evans Christmas to Hogwarts."

The other's laughed, but Lily's eyes shown brightly as she looked at him.

"Oh, my!" Aira said, staring at the space above the sofa. "Mistletoe." Her smile turned devious as she pointed.

Lily and James looked up simultaneously.

"Well, that's bloody fantastic." James said, his eyes bright. "We have to kiss."

She glared at him. "You set this up, I'm sure."

"Not at all!" He laughed. "How could I've? I didn't know you'd sit here."

"Oh, bugger off. I'm leaving." Lily stood up, and immediately fell back next to him.

Sirius smirked. "It's magic mistletoe, Lily. If you don't kiss, you're going to be attached to Prongs until you do."

She stared at him, mouth agape. "You're kidding. You must be bloody joking."

"Nope." Sirius took a sip of eggnog. "Have at it."

Lily stared at James. "I don't believe you did this." She growled at him.

"Oi! Prongs didn't do anything. That mistletoe was Aira and I's doing." Sirius defended his best friend. "Don't go blaming him."

Lily glared at Aira, who became very interested in the carpet. "Sorry." She mumbled. "But I find him more dishy than a Scot in a worn breacan."

"Dishy is attractive, and a breacan is a kilt." Charlotte clarified for the others. "And you're just going to have to kiss him, Lily."

"I don't want to." She pouted, crossing her arms.

"Come on, Lily. I'm dishy, as Aira would say. It could be worse." He said. "It won't mean anything."

Lily sighed and stared at everyone around her. They were all sitting there, waiting patiently.

"Fine." She said, finally. "But it doesn't mean anything." She clarified to James. She then reached over and gently kissed him on the cheek.

But when she tried to stand, something restrained her.

"Sirius, I kissed him. Why can't I get up?"

"It's magic, Lily. It knows that it wasn't a real snog. Try again." Sirius said.

Lily stared at James, who was smiling off into space. "Let's get this over with."

She turned so they were facing each other. She closed her eyes and slowly leaned foreword, bracing herself.

James's lips were soft like pillows, and he was an incredible kisser, unlike she had thought. He slightly turned his head and gently bit her lip, and she sighed. She felt herself begin to kiss him back, and her hand moved up to his hair when a cough brought her back to relatively.

She and James broke apart and looked at their friends, who all stared, wide mouthed.

"I think that I'm going back to the Gryffindor common room now." Charlotte said, slowly standing. "Happy Christmas, Lily."

"I'll come with you!" Remus jumped up and followed her. "Happy Christmas, you two."

Sirius broke into a wide grin. "That worked better than I thought it would. Aira and I will leave you to it, then. Happy Christmas and a dashing good year."

Aira laughed and nodded. "Good luck!" She mouthed to Lily.

When the door closed behind them, James's hazel eyes stared at her, bemused. "I think we should pick up where we left off."

"No. I'm going to sleep. Happy Christmas, James." Her eyes were glazed over and she moved without seeing where she was going.

When she got to her room, she fell face-first onto the bed. Thoughts bounced around in her head. She been prepared to kiss him back and had even begun to. She always assumed that if James ever really snogged her, she'd vomit over bloody everything.

She hadn't. She enjoyed every second, from the minute his lips touched hers.

"I don't understand." She said to her desk. A faint hoot responded.

She looked up and saw a tiny barn owl holding a package at least twice its size on the windowsill, tapping at her window.

She pulled the sash open and slid the window up, paid the owl and took the package. She slowly took off the brown paper and pulled out a box of Querian's Premium Quidditch Gloves.

She stared at the picture. She managed to sneak off and order them in the Owlery before they meet outside for the snowball fight.

She grabbed some foil from her closet and wrapped the gift, topping it with a bright, silver bow. She then placed it on her nightstand and flew into a deep, troubled sleep.

"Flower! Flower, its Christmas! Wake up!" James was kneeling beside her bed, whispering in her ear. "Evans, wake up, it's Christmas morning!

* * *

Instead of getting up, Lily rolled away from him. "Flower..." James said. Her face rolled towards his.

She mumbled something.

"Get up or I'm going to kiss you." James warned, a smile playing across his lips.

Lily didn't move.

"Fine." He said, pressing his lips against hers. Lily's snapped open, but instead of pushing him away, she grabbed his shirt and pulled his closer.

"Bloody hell." James said when she stopped. "It really is a happy Christmas."

Lily blushed. "I was dreaming about someone else." She stuttered. "That's why I kissed you."

James laughed. "Obviously. That's why I heard you mention my name in our sleep."

"I was dreaming that I was having a lovely time with another boy and yo came to interrupt it." Lily defended herself.

James eyes shone. "I don't care. You kissed me."

Lily turned away from him. "Go away, James."

"It's Christmas morning. There are presents." James said, looking into her eyes.

"You're like a child, James." She said, climbing out of her bed. She grabbed her robe and his gift off of nightstand. "Let's go."

They entered the common room, and Lily was surprised to see the pile of presents lying under the tree. She knew her family would send them over, along with Aira, Charlotte, and Ellie, but she didn't imagine what Christmas would have been like.

She sat by the tree and ran her hand along the colored paper. "It's just like home, James."

He sat beside her. "I know. I wrote your mum and asked how you did Christmas at your home, since you couldn't be there. She was happy to help."

She looked at him, and he gestured to the plate of oatcakes, bacon, eggs and juices on the coffee table.

"She told me that your family eats as you open gifts, so I woke up early and got some food for us."

She stared at James, and could feel tears forming. "Thank you. Thank you so much." She said, wiping her eyes.

He smiled as her. "Come on, let's open gifts."

She laughed the two of them dove into the pile. She found gifts from Sirius, Remus, Charlotte, Aira, Ellie, her parents and even one from Petunia. She laughed as she opened a box of rocks from Petunia's boyfriend, Vernon.

She and James laughed and ate, enjoying the holiday.

They were surrounded by colorful paper, and we're finishing breakfast when James slid a box across to her.

"I told you that I could wait to give you your gift, since you've stayed. Happy Christmas, Lily."

Lily smiled and reached into her robe pocket. "I've got something for you as well. Happy Christmas, James."

"On the count of three, then." He said, taking the box. She picked hers up and he gave a countdown.

When he hit three, she ripped the paper off and pulled out a thick, black box.

"Quidditch gloves! I needed a pair. How'd you know?" He asked, smiling at her. "Thank you." He noticed that she was staring at the case. "Go on, open it."

Lily stared at the box before raising the lid, which revealed beautiful, emerald and yellow diamond earrings.

"They represent you and me, Lily. The emeralds are you and the yellow stones are me." James said, staring at the earrings.

She looked at him. "Oh, James…" She said. She walked over and kissed his cheek. "They're beautiful."

* * *

"Did it suddenly get very cold to you?" Sirius asked Aira, Charlotte and Remus that day at lunch.

"Well, it's winter, so I suppose it's a little chilly. Why?" Aira said.

"Because I think hell just frozen over." Sirius said, pointed at the door, which Lily and James had walked through, talking civil, they're hands intertwined.

* * *

**Lily M-**

**I think you're psychic. Or you're taping into my brain. Either way, it's time to get the tinfoil hat.**

**The mistletoe kiss idea was actually what drove this entire story. This story was going to be a Christmas-themed oneshot. This chapter, and some more, would have been the whole story.**

**Reviews are great! I'd love to hear your thoughts on this chapter!**

**Thank you all so much! I didn't think this story would get that much traffic, and it's completely wonderful.**

**-BMTauthor**


	10. A Very Merry New Year

Disclaimer: I would like to inform you… It's snowing outside, and I am not JK Rowling.

Lily noticed their friend's eyes and quickly dropped James' hand.

"Why do you do that?" James asked, staring at her hand. "Now my hands will get cold."

"Then maybe you should have brought gloves." She pointed out. "But I let go because they're staring." She nodded toward their friends.

"Let them." James said, grabbed her hand. "My hands are cold, and if they don't understand that, then they probably aren't intelligent enough for Hogwarts."

Lily laughed and pulled her hand away from James. "I wasn't worried about they're intelligence. Our holding hands might give the impression we're dating, even if we're not. They would be able to put the fact we've spent the entire morning together, and that we were holding hands, even though, technically, I was making sure you didn't catch frostbite, and come up with the conclusion that we're dating."

James eyes took a mischievous glint. "But what if we are?"

"James, we're not." Lily said, looking at him strangely. "We're simply friends. I thought I had made that perfectly clear when you brought an Evans Christmas to Hogwarts for me. I don't fancy you, but I no longer hate you."

James then grabbed her arm and pulled her out of the Great Hall and around the corner until they were no longer in view of anyone sitting down to lunch.

"I don't know, Evans." James said, rocking on his heels. "With they way you kissed me last night, and the fact you grabbed onto to my shirt and wouldn't let go this morning, I can sense that maybe there is a little more going on her than you want me to know."

"I told you, those were mistakes. I had to kiss you last night so we could get unstuck and I was having a lovely dream about someone else when I kissed you this morning."

"Really? And who was this lovely dream about, if not me?" James asked, cocking his eyebrows.

Lily turned a light shade of pink. "It…it was about…. " She racked her brain for a believable 7th year boy, but her mind was drawing a blank. "Well, I wouldn't tell you, now would I?" She said, finally.

"Obviously." James smiled.

"Now, since we both know there is nothing going on, why did you drag me around a corner?"

James faced turned mischievous again.

"Because, it's time for lesson three, I think."

Lily stiffed. "What's lesson three?" She asked, even though she already knew the answer.

"We're going to fool everyone. It's almost like a prank, but so much better, because no one knows, not even our friends, except us." James said, leaning against the wall. "And we're going to make them believe we're dating."

Lily stared at him for a few minutes before finding her voice. "No. No. No. Absolutely no."

"Alright, then. We've got a Hogsmeade visit on Valentine's day, we'll have our date then."

"No." Lily repeated. "No, I won't let people believe we're dating and I won't actually date you."

"Lily, you agreed to a deal." James said. "Think of it this way: you can either fake-date me for a few weeks, or you can actually date me."

Lily sucked in her breath, silently scolding herself for agreeing to such an absurd deal. "I refuse to do that." 

"Fine. We'll meet around ten in the morning Valentine's Day, then." James smiled at her and began to walk away.

"Wait!" She called as he began to round the corner. "What would this entitle?"

James smile grew wider. "Do you agree, then? It won't be hard. It would actually be the easiest of all the things I've made you do so far."

Lily sighed. "Yes. I agree. Now, what does fake dating entitle?"

"We'll obviously spend a little more time alone together, and we might have to kiss a few times, but I don't think you'll mind those. We'll hold hands and walk to classes together and what not. Things that couples do. Like going to breakfast together."

He held out his hand and smiled at her, expectedly.

She reluctantly took it and let him lead her into the Great Hall. That sat with friends and James announced that yes, he and Lily were now an item. Aira and Charlotte stared at her as Remus and Sirius congratulated them. She everyone a weak smile, and began to eat so she could avoid speaking with them.

The rest of break went without Lily's notice. Her time was divided between spending time with everyone, and trying to telepathically tell her friends that they weren't really dating.

Lily was sitting in the common room on New Year's Eve when James walked in.

"What are you doing?" He asked, his face twisted in confusion. "It's New Years Eve, there is a party in the Gryffindor common room."

"I'm finishing an essay." Lily said, simply. "I need two more inches and I can be done."

"The great Lily Evans doesn't have all her homework complete? And with only four days left before we go back to school." James tsked.

"Everything else is finished, but I was to distracted by you and everyone else to find time to do this." She would have kept writing, if James had not taken her essay.

"Lily, it's New Year's Eve. I have loads of homework I need to get done, but I want to celebrate a little more. How about tonight, we go and enjoy a party, and tomorrow, we finish all the homework we've, well I've, been putting off?" James said, tossing her essay aside and taking her hand and pulling her out of them common room.

For the rest of the night, the six Gryffindor students spent the last hours of year talking, eating and laughing. When the Grandfather clock began it's twelve chimes, James sauntered over to Lily.

"Happy New Year." He murmured, before kissing her.

For the first time since Christmas, Lily kissed him back.

That was an awful chapter. I'm sorry it sucked so much.

But it had to done and I was lost as I should keep going or just wait until the next chapter to bring everything out.

I'm waiting, and it should (hopefully) be much, much better.

Oh on a side note, I was checking my traffic and WOW. This story has gotten an amazing number of views and hits. I want to thank all of you for reading it so faithfully. I never expected anything like it and it is so amazing.

Anyone who took the time to review, here's a double dose. It blows me mind as to the number of people who like this story. I really appreciate all of them, you guys are totally awesome! And please, keep them coming. They help motivate me.


	11. The Difference

**Thing that disappoint me: Charlie's lack of appearance in the Harry Potter novels and the fact I am NOT Joanna Rowling. **

The rest of January pasted painfully slow. Lily's time was divided between studying for the N.E., spending time with her friends, performing her Head Girl duties and 'dating' James which, surprisingly, wasn't as awful as Lily had imagined. She had planned to date him for a week or two, and then to break up with him. But things weren't actually that different from before, and for some reason, she hadn't. She wasn't removed from her position as head girl, her IQ level didn't drop when she was with him, the school did not stop functioning. For the first few weeks, a few students had stopped and stared as they would walk by holding hands, but many had given them secretive nods, or whispered to their friends that they had knew it would happen eventually.

James didn't parade her around, informing everyone who would listen that his charm, good looks and Quidditch skills had gotten him what he wanted – the feisty redhead had fallen for him. He, in fact, would tell people, getting Lily to actually agree to date him was more difficult than anything he'd ever done before and explain in painstaking detail the entire seven year process.

Lily was heading to dinner one evening in early February. She knew the Maraduars were in the common room and she didn't want to disturb them, so she quietly pushed the door of her bedroom open. They were talking, and Lily had begun to step over the threshold when she heard her name.

"Sirius, I've been chasing Lily for seven years."

Lily froze, mid-step, listening. She told herself she wanted to know what he was saying simply because she was curious, or maybe so she could find a reason to break up with him, but somehow, they both felt as if they didn't ring true. .

"I'd tried every tactic I could think of." James was telling his friends. "It was well worth the wait, too. She's everything someone could ever want: smart, interesting, beautiful and now that she's began to loosen up and let me get close to her, I found she's got an incredible sense of humor and she's brave. Do you realize the reason Lily stayed over the holiday wasn't because she wanted to be with her friends, but because her sister didn't want her to see her boyfriend? She's one of those muggle, I think."

Lily let the door fall closed and felt anger rising. She had told that to James in confidentiality, not so he could inform his friends that her sister didn't like her. She considered running into the common room and yelling at him, but instead, calmly opened the door and strode to where James was sitting.

"James," She said, leaning against his chair. His face lit up when he saw her. "Could I see you for a moment? Alone, please?" She asked, throwing a meaningful glance at his friends.

"Absolutely!" James said, jumping up and grabbing her hand and pulling her toward the door.

When they were out in the hallway, James smiled and pulled her in for a kiss.

She turned her face from him and wiggled out of his grasp. He looked at her curiously.

"That's not why I wanted to come out here, Potter. Not at all." Her voice was cold as ice.

"Lily?" He stared at her and she could see his hazel eyes quickly losing their luster. "Is something wrong, love?"

His gentle, soothing tone sent her over the edge. "Is something wrong?" She mocked. "IS SOMETHING WRONG? Obviously, there is something wrong! And do you want to know what's wrong?"

His usually cheery demeanor was gone. He reached his hand out for her, but she slapped it away.

"I'll tell you what's wrong, James Potter! It's you! I can't believe you claim to love me when you sit in there and bad mouth my sister to your friends!" She shouted, not caring if they could be heard in the Great Hall. "I can't believe you'd even tell them that. It wasn't something I told you so you could go and advertise the fact that Petunia and I aren't on the best terms to the whole bloody castle! You make it sound as if she's this awful human being! 'She's one of those muggles.' She's my sister, Potter. She meant not understand magic, but she my sister! I don't care if you think she's bloody mad, you can't go around and tell people that!"

James looked at his feet. "Lily... I'm so sorry. I didn't know... I mean, I should have-"

Lily scowled at him. "I don't care, James Potter. I don't care what you did and didn't know. I don't care that we weren't really dating. We're through, Potter."

At the just sound of his last name, James's eyes widened the small amount of joy left on his face evaporated. You could almost hear his heart plummeting, but Lily didn't. She turned and began to stalk away, then stopped.

"I won't be making tonight's patrol. I need to study. I probably won't see you again, so, good night, Potter." She didn't look at him. She spoke distantly, as if they were, never had been and never would be more than colleagues. But as she heard him sigh and reopen the door to the common room, she couldn't help but notice the heaviness in her chest.

At dinner, Lily was silent. Aira, Ellie and Charlotte laughed and talked with the other Gryffindors. She would smile at the right times and threw in nods with the others. She tried to pay attention to the conversation, but her gaze kept finding it's way back to the door.

When Sirius walked in the door, Lily felt her spirits soar. She gave him a huge smile, but it quickly faded when she saw Remus and Peter but no James followed him.

Her eyes went back to her food as they came and sat down.

"Hello Aira, Charlotte, Ellie." Sirius greeted the others. However, his cold eyes never left Lily. Remus and Peter sat beside him and filled their plates, but neither's gaze left Lily.

"Strange weather we've been having." Remus said. "Unseasonably cold."

"Well, it's February, so it's not that strange." Ellie replied, leaning against him.

"Huh. I agree with Remus. I do think it's been rather cold lately. Especially this evening." Sirius's voice carried a slight edge. "Wouldn't you agree, Lily?"

Lily played with the edge of her plate. They had obviously heard her outburst in the hallway. "I suppose." She mumbled.

After that, no one bothered to talk to Lily. Conversation carried on around her, but Lily sat quietly, with only her thoughts for company.

'I didn't do anything wrong.' Lily told herself. 'I shouldn't feel guilty.'

'He apologized.' A voice told her. 'He didn't know that he wasn't supposed to tell people. You never told him not to, and it's not like he told anyone you can't trust. It was just the Maraudars. You didn't have the right to get mad.'

'Yes, I did.' She informed the voice. 'He was making a jab at my sister.'

'What jab? He never called her anything, other than a muggle who can't stand magic. And that's what she is.'

'Shut up.'

"Lily?" Aira's voice brought her to reality.

Lily's head snapped up and she stared at her friend. "Huh?"

"That's right, isn't it?"

Lily racked her brain for a clue as to what they'd be talking about. "Yes?" She ventured, looking for a sign that she'd said the wrong thing.

Aira smiled in triumph. "See? I was right." She boasted to Charlotte. Charlotte sighed, giving Lily an exasperated smile and returning to the conversation. Lily watched her friends for a few minutes, and then stood.

"I'm going to the library to study." She said finally. She was met with a chorus of goodbyes and few glares.

* * *

Lily sat in the library, staring into the fire. A group of books surrounded her, but she couldn't pay attention to what illegal potions Katelin Grobmans had discovered -and tortured muggles with- in the sixteenth century. It simply did not seem to matter to her.

"I told you he'd treat you as rubbish." The leather armchair across from her squeaked as the boy dropped into it and shifted into a comfortable position.

"I don't wish to speak with you, Severus." Lily said, never taking her eyes from the fire.

"I know. You've told me." He said, leaning onto his knees. "But isn't he the reason you're here?"

"I don't think it really matters why I am here." Lily said, finally looking into his coal colored eyes. "What does matter is that I don't wish to speak with you."

He held her forest green gaze. "Don't speak, then. Listen to me." When she didn't answer, he continued. "I know you probably don't want anything to do with me, but I'm telling you this because I love you. James Potter is a foul, sadistic, veil, loathsome, repulsive excuse for a human being. He's not worth your left toenail, nor a lock of your beautiful hair. I know he claims he loves you, but, personally, I don't think James Potter is capable of loving anyone but himself. You deserve someone better. Someone who truly cares about and would do anything for you. I... I care about you in a way he'll be able to, Lily. I love you. I would be so much better for you than him." Severus whispered, his face hopeful.

"Severus." Lily voice wavered. "You're wrong. You wouldn't be better for me than him. James might not be the kindest person I've met, but he loves. He cares about people. He knows the difference between right and wrong and he would never do something that he knew would hurt someone he cared about. "

As the words tumbled out of her mouth, Lily realized they were true. She quickly gathered her books, quills, parchment and turned her back on Severus. "It's getting late. I suggest you head back to your common room."

Lily made a move to leave, but Severus grabbed her arm.

"Lily, I would never do anything to hurt you." He said.

"Severus, are you going to become a Death Eater when we leave school? Are you going to do thing to help his cause?"

Severus opened his mouth, then closed it.

Lily eyes feel downcast. "Then there is no way we would ever work out. I'm sorry, but I think it would work out. Now, if you'll excuse, I need to go fix something that I completely pissed up." **(A/N: 'pissed up' is a British term. It means to seriously mess up.)**

She then ran out of the library, determined to reach James before he left for patrol.

**Not the best chapter of this story, but writer's block. What can you do? **

**(Actually, since chapter 7, I think they've been going downhill. Yikes!)**

**You're all completely amazing, and I promise promise promise to make the next chapter better. I already have an idea, and if I was at home and not the library, I would simply tack it to this chapter. But my computer at home is down, so I can't. It should be up and running tomorrow, though! **

**Someone (I honestly can't remember who) asked me about my writing process, so, whoever you are, this is for you. My writing process is crap. I write something, and if I like it, I keep going. If I hate it, I don't. **

**Every single review you've sent me is like drinking hot chocolate after coming in from the snow. It just keeps getting better and better. **

**Like always, reviews are appreciated. Flames and critics are appreciated. Really, any notion that you're actually reading my story and I'm not writing for no one is appreciated!**

**So, click that super cool blue button. You know you want to.**

**(and yes, Katie. That was for you.)**


	12. Confession

**Everything for Joanna Rowling. Nothing for little ole' me.**** And... a note to the girl who sent me the private message that I never responded to: I can no longer access my email and according to Google...**

_**We know loosing you account can be a very frustrating process, but, based on the information we've been given, we can not verify that this is your email and therefore, we are unable to return it. blah, blah, blah, we're very sorry, blah, blah, blah, you can refill out out the from, and we will attempt to answer any questions within 24 hours. **_

**Google, I don't think you understand how frustrating this actually is! They're so annoying sometimes. If I didn't seriously want to work for them one day, I'd punch 'em all in the gut. Long story short, I can no longer access my email and am setting up a new account, though, I really don't want to. **

**Onto the story!**

Lily ran through the hall, up flights of stairs, past classrooms and closets alike. She didn't stop to scold the students who were out of bed, nor did she give detention to the couple snogging against the wall. She ran, oblivious to everyone, most of whom had stopped and done a double take when they saw her. Lily was a very composed person, and to see her running through the hall, which was against the rules, breathing heavy, her hair a disaster and her skin blotchy was not a common sight. And not stopping to make sure students were getting to bed, and not going for a late night snack in the kitchens, as the Head Girl should do, wasn't completely ordinary, either.

Lily, however, didn't care. She ran and ran, through the castle. The paintings, whom she usually spoke to, called out in greeting, but Lily ignored them. She had something she needed to do, and speaking with portraits wasn't going to help her cause.

She finally reached the fourth floor, left corridor, in front of the tapestry baring the Hogwarts coat of arms. She leaned onto the wall in an attempt to catch her breath, and closed her eyes. After a few moments, her breathing steadied and she boldly pushed the door of the common room open.

"James?" She ventured. No answer came, and Lily stepped farther into the room. "James? James, are you in here?" She asked, taking a small peek into his room, which was empty. She then took a look into her own room, just for good measure.

James was nowhere to be found. Lily collapsed onto the couch, unsure of what to do. She needed to find James, but she hadn't a clue where he was. So, she sat alone in the common room, with only her thoughts as company.

She switched positions and stared at the door, willing James to return when she noticed a sheet of parchment, folded neatly in half, with her name scrawled across the front in James' messy script lying on the floor. She snatched the paper as if it would disappear in second.

As she broke the seal, James voice filled the air. "Lily, I'm sorry for what happened earlier. If I'd known you were going to be so upset, I'd have never told anyone. I shouldn't have insulted your sister like that. She's your family, and even if you and her aren't on the best terms, you love her. It's like Sirius and his brother. They aren't mates, exactly, but Sirius would hurt anyone who spoke a bad word about him. He once didn't speak with me for a week when I made a comment about Regulus. Anyway, I understand if you don't want to see me, so I won't brother you again. I've gotten the message: you don't like me. It's alright. I've gone on patrol, so you don't need to. Good night, sleep well."

As his voice faded, Lily shook her head.

"No! No, James, I do want to see you!" She said, staring at the words.

"He's on a patrol." She said quietly, to herself. "I can go find him. And I'm not out of bed. I'm Head Girl."

She quickly threw her robe over her self and ran out.

She had gotten to all the way to the Great Hall when she realized the flaw in her plan.

In a seven floor castle, looking for a constantly moving person is not easy. However, she needed to find him, so she couldn't give up.

She was running through a corridor on the third floor when her favorite painting stopped her.

"Why, if it isn't the lovely Lily!" Arnold, the scholar in the painting, exclaimed when he saw her. "To what do I own the honor to be visited by a lovely specimen such as yourself?"

"Arnold, it's lovely to see you too, but I really must be going. I'm looking for someone." She told him, smiling.

"Oh? This person wouldn't happen to be a tall boy with coal hair and the most remarkable hazel eyes, would he?" Arnold said, raising his eyes above her crocked glasses.

Lily's heart soared. "Yes! Yes, that's him! That's James Potter! Who did you know? Have you seen him?"

"In fact, my love, I have. The young gentlemen passed by here if not a quarter of an hour ago, muttering away about a truculent, overwhelming beautiful redhead." Taking in her hair, he added. "That would be you, may I gather?"

"Did you happen to see what direction he took?"

"I did, my sweet water rose. He took no more than five steps to the moon, then stopped. He was mumbling, and all I caught was he needed to find something. He then turned and ran toward the sun. Strangely, he spoke to no one but himself."

Lily racked her brain for what could possibly be the on the east side of the castle that Potter was looking for. "He went east, then."

Arnold beamed at her. "Always the bright one! Many a time I wonder why you were placed in Gyrffindor and not Ravenclaw, where the brightest of mind dwell."

"I've wondered that, too, Arnold. If you'll excuse me, I really do need to find him. Good night, Arnold."

"Good night, Miss Evans. I bid you a pleasant slumber full of dreams as sweet as young love." Lily smiled at him before headed toward the east side of the castle.

After searching for almost three hours, Lily returned to the common rooms and dropped into her favorite armchair.

She had searched the entire castle, and still had been unsuccessful in finding James. All she knew was that he had been, at one point, on the east side of the castle. She had even gone to the lake, despite the fact it was almost freezing outside.

After a few moments, Lily realized she was getting nowhere by just sitting there. She hadn't a clue where he was, and, more likely than not, he was with his friends. If that did happen to be the case, Lily would probably never find him.

She slumped against the armrest and sighed. Staring into the fire, she wondered if maybe she could just floo herself to where he was. If he was anywhere in Hogwarts, he'd most certainly be near a fire.

She began to reach for the jar of powder kept on the mantle when the clock struck twelve clear, high chimes.

"It's midnight." She said to the armchair. "It's midnight, and if I was Cinderella, my time would be up. I would have to run home so that I didn't get in trouble and James would never speak to me again, and I would go back to pretending that I hated him."

"Are you saying that you no longer hate him?"

Lily looked up at Aira. She hadn't heard her best friend come in and she smiled as she looked into her friends round, dark eyes.

"I don't. I don't hate him and he thinks that I do. How did you get in here, anyway?"

Aira sat down next to her. "I suppose you've got a right to know. James has been giving the password to Sirius, who gives it to me."

"Oh." Lily looked at her hands. "That was ... kind of him."

Aira shrugged. "Yeah, it was. He's a nice guy."

"Do you really like him?" Lily asked.

Aira smiled at her. "Yeah, I do. Now, come on. Ellie and Charlotte are waiting for us at the top of the Astronomy Tower."

Fifteen minutes later, Lily was standing in front of her Charlotte, Aira and Ellie, cold.

"What's going on?" She asked, looking from each of the girls face. "What's happening?"

The three of them exchanged glances.

"We want to talk." Aira said, crossing her arms.

"About you and James." Charlotte clarified.

Ellie nodded. "Like what happened this evening that caused Remus, Peter and Sirius to treat you like they did at dinner and for James to not come eat. I don't think that once in the last seven years, James Potter has ever skipped a meal/ And what's being happening between you two for the last two months."

Lily looked at her hands. "That's not really anything." She told them.

Aira stood on her toes so she and Lily were at the same height. "Oh, yes it is. Tell us."

She sighed. "Back in September, James and I made that stupid bet. And since then, I've been going along with it. Christmas Eve, we did all that decorating and you," She pointed at Aira, who smiled smugly. "and Sirius pulled that trick with the mistletoe. I'll admit it, kissing James isn't exactly awful. It's actually quite pleasant. His lips are surprisingly soft. Anyway, that night, I dreamed about him."

Ellie eyes widened and she slowly began to grin. Aira and Charlotte stared at her, mouths agape.

"I know. Christmas morning, James was trying to wake me up at bloody six o'clock. I sorta just rolled away from him, and then, he kissed me. He kissed me, and I kissed him back. Do you want to know what he did?" The others nodded, and she smiled, tears beginning to form. "Every year, at Christmas, we eat breakfast in our pajamas as we open gift. James mailed my mother, found that out, and re-created it for me. Then, at lunch, he informed me we would have another 'lesson.' I was going to fool everyone I knew by 'dating' him. I think he thought that if I got a taste of us together, I would be more inclined to date him."

"Wait, lessons? Like the bet, the one where you're learning to be fun? And if you win, James will leave you alone?" Aira said, her forehead scrunching in confusion. "If you're trying to win, why'd you say yes to him asking you out?"

"One of the clauses is if James gives me a task, I can't refuse it or I lose by default. He somehow twisted it so it was like a task. I meant to break up with him after a few weeks. Then, I thought, he'd see we didn't work and I figured that he would stop trying. That was my plan. I thought I'd do it after a fight or two. Except we didn't fight! Not anymore than usual. Tonight, I heard James and the Marauders talking. About me. James mentioned how Petunia and I aren't on the best terms, and that's why I stayed at Hogwarts for Christmas."

She watched her friends expressions change, going from looks of mirth to confusion and infuriation.

She nodded. "He told them, and I felt almost betrayed! I told James that in complete confidentiality, and he told it to the Marauders. I was so rankled, I saw a chance and took it. I broke up him, even though we weren't even dating."

She finished and collapsed against the wall. "Want to know the real problem? I regret it. I regret breaking up with the the boy I never thought I would date. When I saw Sirius, Remus and Peter at dinner, I felt like I watched a puppy get kicked or something."

Aira knelt beside her, and wrapped her arms around her. "It's alright, Lily." She murmured, soothingly.

"I don't know if it will be, Aira." She said, pulling her knees in. "I really hurt him. He left me a note saying I didn't have to take tonight's patrol, telling me it was alright, he got the message, he won't brother me anymore. I know it was what I wanted, but now I'm not so sure."

Aira gently leaned away from her. "Lily... you don't fancy James, do you?"

Lily pressed her face into her knees. She mumbled something.

Aira looked up at the others and smiled. "Didn't quite catch that."

She mumbled again, a little bit louder.

Ellie grinned broadly. "We still can't understand you."

Lily pulled her face up and glared. "I like him, alright? Are you pleased, now?"

Charlotte dropped next to her and laughed. "Oh, yes. Why? Because, after seven years, you finally admitted it. You fancy James Potter. You find the Marauder-bad boy-pranking pulling attitude attractive."

"I do not! I find the kind, caring, smart James I've gotten to know attractive."

"The rest is just frosting on the very delicious cake, then?" Aira teased her.

Lily blushed. "I like him."

"We know you do, Lily. I can't speak for the others, but I've known for a long while now. Or I'd suspected, at the very least." Charlotte told her gently. "I began to think so after the thing with Severus in fifth year. You stopped going out of your way to avoid him, and you would come up with clever responses instead of just saying no and threatening to remove this intestines if he came near you again. Which, I never told you, but I don't think turned him away."

Lily gave them a small smile. "I really pissed it up, though."

"James is persistent, if nothing else. Tell him you'll date him and all will be forgiven, believe me."

Lily smiled at her. "Do you really think so?"

The three nodded.

**I hope it's going to get better. It keeps going down hill. If you have any ideas or anything to make this story better, please, leave a review of send me a message!**


	13. We Tried to Hide It

**Disclaimer: Want to know what I'm getting for Christmas? Not the ownership of the Harry Potter series, that is for sure. **

**ANDANDAND: Aira gets a last name! HOW FUN.**

**Okay, onto the chapter:**

Lily awoke the next morning feeling light hearted, and for the first time that year, knew exactly what to do. She had a plan, and she liked having a plan.

She jumped out of bed and sprinted across the floor, out of the door and across the common room.

She gently opened the door into his bedroom and silently crossed the floor.

Good morning, James!" She sang out, throwing the curtains to his four-poster bed back.

However, she wasn't met with the sight she was hoping for. Instead of seeing James's lean body tangled in the sheets with his messy hair draped across a pillow, the duvet was pulled taunt, with one side corner turned down in a inviting, come-and-rest manner.

Laughing slightly, Lily leaned against the large wooden bed frame.

"Of all the days he has to wake early, it would be this one. It is so typical of James, this being the one time I actually need him, and he isn't even here. I suppose he's at breakfast, then." She muttered, before turning and returning to her room.

She dressed slowly, savoring the time to collect her thoughts. James was notorious for being an incredibly slow eater, which was something Lily could easily bare witness too. There was no need to rush.

She exited her room and strode toward the door. However, as she approached the door, something slowed her.

She stared at the door handle for a few moments, before reaching out and grasping it. However, she couldn't bring herself to turn it.

"Why am I doing this?" She asked the smooth, dark metal. She was completely aware that talking to oneself, or intimate objects, was a sure a sign of losing ones mind, but it seemed a good way to attempt to make sense of her recent behaviors.

"You're hungry, I suppose is the only logical explanation." A wise voice answered.

She jumped and her eyes widened with shock. She slowly turned and saw that Arnold had slipped, unnoticed, into the painted hanging on the wall.

"Good morning, Miss Evans. I did not mean to startle you. Other than that, I can trust you are well?"

"I'm smashing, Arnold. It is always a shock when the paintings move. They don't do that in the muggle world, you understand." She explained, walking over to her friend. "I was actually getting ready to head to breakfast, so, if you'll excuse me."

"Actually, Miss Evans, that would be the precise reason I am here. A Miss Aira McGarrow requested that I stop by and do see that, in her words, you do not 'chicken out.' I can't say I know what she meant, but I agreed." The older man said, smiling down at her. "I doubt you would skip out, though. It sounds rather unlike you."

"Aira would send someone to make sure I didn't chicken out, as she's put it. That is slang for trying to get out of certain responsibilities." Lily said, nodding. "Anyway, I must bid you good bye. I need to attend to something."

"Ah, yes! Breakfast is considered the most important meal of the day." The elderly scholar stated brightly. "I never once missed breakfast during my duration at Hogwarts. The food wasn't nearly as good as it is now, I must acquiesce."

"I wasn't speaking of breakfast, sir."

"Oh?" Arnold looked up, a slight smirk dancing across his lips. "Something greater than that, Miss Evans? It couldn't possibly have to do with the young gentleman you were searching for last evening, could it?"

Lily's face flushed crimson. "Well, yes, it does. How did you know?"

Arnold beamed. "Miss McGarrow informed me that your two's relationship has been seven a year in the making. I may trust, that now, you and this fine young gentlemen are much more than simple schoolmates?"

Lily stared up at him in amusement. "For how long did you speak with Aira?"

"At least three chimes and a rising sun, I believe." He said, his face crinkling in thought. "Our conversation may have lasted longer, however. She had much to tell me about you and this young man."

Lily felt a pang of nervousness rise in her stomach. "What did she tell you, Arnold?"

"She informed me that you and this gentleman, Mr. James Potter, have been in love for almost seven years and have not acted upon those feelings. Is that true, my flower?" He stared at her in disbelief. "Seven years is a long period of time in which to suppress emotions."

"I wasn't suppressing my emotions. I actually felt nothing but loathing toward James until this year. Before this September, I thought he was a cruel, nasty, ruthless prat. I wasn't suppressing my emotions." She insisted. "However, this year, he and I were forced to be together, since we are head boy and girl. I have noticed he is not any of those things. He cares deeply about people, and he is not annoying. He is the slightest bit fun, actually. When he laughs, it is almost as if the whole room is brighter. He roped me into this ridiculous bet, and looking back, I don't even know why I agreed."

Lily launched into the tale of her year. She had not visited Arnold once before the evening proceeding this day, so she was able to tell him everything without worry that he had already heard the story.

As she finished, she could not help but smile. "It's wonderful, Arnold. I'm going to meet him, today."

Arnold stared over his glasses at her. "My water rose, are you in love with this boy?"

"I don't know, Arnold. I do not loathe him, I know certainly. I do not love him, I don't think. I need some time to straighten out my feelings, I believe. I honestly thought I'd never say this, but I think the best way to do that is by dating James Potter."

Arnold expression turned grim. "Miss Evans, does this young man treat you as the delicate, beautiful flower that you deserve to be treated as?"

Lily looked at him in confusion. "Of course he does."

The sage old man's eyes filled with merriment. "Then I give my approval for him to court you! Please, for when you marry, I send my best regards."

"Arnold, I'm not agreeing to marry him. I'm agreeing to meet him for a butterbeer." Lily clarified.

"That is something can easily progress into a marriage, love. Marriages always begin with courting." Arnold retorted.

Lily opened her mouth to respond when the wall clock began to chime. Lily mouth fell open as the clock rang its ninth chime.

"Arnold, I do hate to leave you like this, but it's nine in the morning! I got to get to my transfiguration lesson."

Arnold's eyes clouded. "Miss Evans, you never confessed your undying love to Mr. Potter!"

Lily stopped with her hand in mid-air, reaching for her books. She raised her eyebrows at him.

"My undying love? Did you get that impression from my story?" She asked in disbelief.

"No, Miss McGarrow gave me that impression when she spoke with me about the undying love shared between yourself and Mr. Potter." He said. "Now, you must get to class! I doubt your Professor will appreciate you chickening out."

He looked so proud of himself that Lily could not bring herself to correct him. She instead bide him farewell and hurried to class, promising to speak with James during lunch.

* * *

All through transfiguration, Lily had attempted to get James's attention, but to no avail. He had refused to look her way, instead keeping his attention on the lesson, something James rarely did. He had a strong grasp on transfiguration, and therefore didn't need to.

Throughout the class, James diligently took notes, listened, and did not glance once in Lily's directions.

After fifty-five grueling minutes, the class was finally released.

Lily gathered her books quickly, hoping she would be able to catch up with James, but Aira stopped her.

"So you heard about it, then?" Aira voice was full of sympathy. "I'm sorry."

"Aira, I can't believe you dragged Arnold into this. I was going to talk to James this morning. I'm going to have to talk to James during lunch, now." She whispered back.

Aira stared at her. "What are…. Oh." Her eyes widened in understanding. "Yes, sorry about that. Anyway, you should probably get to Advanced Runes, should you not? I need to, um, ask Charlotte a question, please excuse me." Aira spoke hurriedly before charging down the hallway after Charlotte, calling the other girl's name.

Lily's next three classes passed painfully slow. She had tried to get James's attention when walking between classes, but he had not heard her when she called.

Ellie rambled on and on during their free period together, but Lily was not listening.

When lunch came around, Lily was feeling anxious about talking with James. She had asked Ellie if he had asked about her during breakfast, Ellie had simply looked at her.

"It's alright, Lily." She had said.

She had wanted to hurry to the Great Hall in order to find James, but Ellie stopped her.

"We should wait for Aira and Charlotte. They'd be disappointed if we didn't." Ellie said, grabbing Lily's arm. "They'll be here soon, I promise."

"Elle, I need to go and talk to James." Lily said, starting toward the Great Hall.

Ellie squeezed Lily's forearm. "No, you can do that later. We don't need to go to the Great Hall, not yet."

Lily stared at her friend. "Ellie, is something wrong?"

"No!" Ellie shook her head. "Nothing's wrong. Why do you ask?"

"Well, you don't want to go to lunch, which is strange. I am going because I want to talk with James. Last night, all you, Aira, and Charlotte could talk about was James and I getting together, and now it's as if you don't want us to be in the same room. What's going on?"

"Nothing is going on." Ellie insisted, biting her lip and looking away. "Really, it's nothing at all. I just think we should stay here and wait for Charlotte and Aira, that's all."

"Did something happen between you and Remus?" Lily asked, concern reading on her face. "Is that why you don't want to go to lunch? If that's it, we can stay and wait for them! I'll find another time to talk to James. It'll be all right."

"Lily, nothing happened between us." Ellie nodded toward the end of the hallway. "Here come Charlotte and Aira. We can head to lunch now."

"Good afternoon, Lily!" Charlotte said, pulling Lily in for a hug. "How are you?"

"I'm fine. I'd like to get to the Great Hall to talk to James, though." Lily said. "I don't mean to be rude, but we can we please hurry up?"

Aira smiled. "Of course, Lily! I am simply starved. Right, girls?"

The other two nodded brightly.

"Alright, then." Lily looked at her, confusion ringing in her voice. "Why are you acting so strangely?"

"We're not acting strange!" Ellie interjected. "Are we, Charlotte?"

Charlotte shook her head in agreement. "Not at all, Lily dear."

Lily stared at her friends. They were certainly acting strangely, with all the perkiness and nodding, but Lily had larger things to focus on, such as figuring out how she would tell James that she had decided she did want to date him, and he wasn't the arrogant prat she had made him out to be.

They girls continued in silence until the reached the doors to Great Hall. Lily had perfected her speech. Taking a deep breath, she smiled up at the large, oak barriers. They smelled of wood, and they knots and holes no longer made them seem old and dismal; the looked wise, as if all the secrets to the world were stored behind they're sturdy holds. Lily Evans had a plan, once again. She liked having a plan.

"Thank you, girls." Lily said, glancing around at them. "For staying up with me, for making me realize that agreeing to actually date James would not be a huge mistake, for everything."

Aira threw her arm around her. "You're welcome, lass." She gave her shoulder a small squeeze.

"Now or never, then?" Charlotte said, leaning against the dark doorframe.

Lily looked at her friends.

"Please. Now, before I lose my wits." She said, taking another breath and placing her hands on the knotted wooden handles.

With a final reassuring look to her friends, Lily pushed open the heavy dividers and took a step over the threshold.

Lily took a large scan of the room, looking for the one face that she actually need. Out of the corner of her eye, she caught a flash of messy, black hair and glasses.

She turned excitedly, his names at the tip of her tongue, ready to call out to him.

Then she took in the full scene. James was sitting at the end of the Gryffindor house table, his tongue very much occupied, exploring all the cracks and crevices of a blond Hufflepuff girl's cheek.

Lily could feel her heart –and jaw- drop. Moving automatically, she turned on heel and pulled the large oak doors, which she had just admired, open, silently cursing them. They did hold secrets. They also held betrayals.

She was willing herself not to cry, but she knew the tears wouldn't stay at bay long.

"Aira! I thought you said they're weren't in here!" Lily heard Ellie shout before the doors closed with a bang and she took of in run.

* * *

**Oh, no! It's must be because this is unlucky chapter thirteen!**

**(and I'm releasing it on a Friday! Oh-double-no!)**

**Hey, I am just letting the story run its course! So do not hate, I swear it will get better. Think about it: the tables are turned, now. How fun is that going to be?**

**Anyway, in other semi-related news, I do think a few thank you's are in order. I would like to send a super-special-awesome holiday cookie to tardisinthesgc for sending me that very sweet review. I don't think you know how much it lifted my spirits. Thank you so, so much.**

**So, I am loving, loving, loving the reviews! Keep them coming, best gifts ever! **

**I also love the fact that TODAY IS CHRISTMAS EVE! It is my favorite day of the ENTIRE YEAR. Some kids stay up late or get up early on Christmas, but I love Christmas Eve more. **

**Anyway, I probably will not get a chance to update until next week at the earliest, so, Merry Christmas to all and to all a good night!**

**(Oh, and Katie! I practiced my words. DISMAL!)**


	14. I Can't Do That

**Disclaimer: I do not own HP or the potterverse. Sorry about that. **

Lily let the door close behind her and took off running, wanting nothing more than to collapse into her soft bed. As she climbed the steps, however, she took a right as opposed to the left that would take her to the common room. Instead, she headed toward the Gryffindor common room. Her old bed, with the familiar dip in the middle, surrounded by her friends, sounded more inviting than the lonely room she slept in now.

She arrived, forcing the tears running down her face to stop. The fat lady stood in her frame, reading a book.

"Password?" The fat lady asked, looking up.

"Mandrake butterbeer." Lily muttered, staring at her shoes. She waited for the portrait to open, but the door remained shut.

The fat lady cocked an eyebrow. "Password?" She asked again.

"Mandrake butterbeer!" Lily said again, louder.

The fat lady shook her head. "Sorry, that's not right, dear." She returned to her novel.

Lily mentally slapped herself. She hadn't bothered to learn the password for the Gryffindor common room. Had she wanted to get in, she simply would have asked Aira or Charlotte or Ellie to open the door for her.

"Please open the door. I really need to get inside." Lily asked politely.

"No password, no entry." The older woman stated, turning a page. "Sorry love."

"Look, I know I don't know the password, but… you must remember me! I lived in this dorm for six years!" Lily moaned, staring at the woman in the pink dress. "Please let me inside."

The fat lady stared at her. "You could be someone under the influence of polyjuice potion."

"It is not someone under the influence of polyjuice potion, it's me! Lily Evans! I'm a seventh year. I'm head girl now, and I get my own dorm and no longer live here. Here's my badge." Lily pulled her badge out of her pocket. She kept it with her for luck, but with the recent events, Lily was beginning to wonder if maybe it was not working properly.

The fat lady peered at it for a few moments, then back at Lily.

"Sorry." She said finally.

Lily felt the tears start up again. "I've had an awful day, and I know, for a fact, that up in the girl's seventh year dormitory is an empty bed that no one is sleeping in because I am not there. I would go back to my own dorm, but I've had a fight with the head boy and I would prefer if I didn't have to see him, and I guarantee that he'll be snogging his stupid girlfriend in the stupid common room! I would go to the library, but I'd rather not cry in plain sight of everyone in the bloody school, so please, open this door!" She was openly shouting at the woman, but Lily was mad. She no longer cared.

"Calm down, Lily. I'll let you in, it's not that big a deal. And you could have asked Aira for the password, you know."

Lily whirled around to find Sirius standing behind her.

"Sirius!" She felt herself blushing. "How long have you been there?"

"Long enough, let me tell you. Quite an outburst you had." He said, sliding past her. "Now, tripudio insigne." He told the fat lady.

With a nod, she swung forward and let them in.

Standing in the familiar setting, Lily felt lighter. She looked at the large armchairs, which she had studied in for dozens of hours at a time, the fire that never stopped burning, and the staircase she had climbed countless times.

She started toward the steps, but Sirius held her back.

"Lily, I need to talk to you." He gently pushed her into an armchair and took the seat opposite.

"Sirius, what's going on?" The tears were again at bay, but Lily wanted nothing more than to run upstairs, drop onto her old bed and let them flow.

"I can take it from your little speech back there that you've seen James and Elizabeth?" Lily nodded. Her heart sank at the memory of them together and the tears crept closer to running over her cheeks.

Sirius sighed and placed his feet onto the coffee table. "I need to tell you something. A story."

"Please don't hate him. James… he's a big softie, behind all that quidditch talk and randomly hexing people, which you hated so much." Sirius began. "And he's been pining for you for, like, six years, Lily! I honestly didn't get it. He decided he liked you, and then he stopped paying attention to other girls. I know he hadn't done much more than constantly ask you out and perform what he considered 'romantic gestures.'"

Lily couldn't help but laugh at the memories. "Those not romantic."

Sirius smiled. "We're not stupid, Lily. Moony, Wormtail and I all knew that."

"Why'd you let him go through with them, then?"

"Because it was fun! James would go on and on how this plan would make you love them or that line would be the one to snag you. They were mostly stupid and rather stalker-like, but we had fun putting them together and executing everything."

Lily stared at him in disbelief. "You honestly mean to tell me that everything James has done in the past six years weren't just to annoy me?"

Sirius barked in laughter. "James Potter thought –and probably still does- that those were great ways to express his love for you."

Lily stared at her hands. "He's not very good at this, is he?"

"He thinks he smooth, but we both know that I'm the one with the real lady skills." He grinned, and she scowled at him. "Anyway, flash forward to this past summer and all Prongsie can talk about is how this is going to his year, and how you'll finally get together. One month Moony came and stayed with us, and Prongs was coming up with all these awful plans to get you to love him. Moony and I are trying to get him to lay off, and Moony informed him that you can't a resist a challenge. He was going at that maybe Prongs should not do anything and let you come to him, but, like always, James misinterpreted it to mean 'challenge Lily to something.' He spent the rest of the summer trying to figure something he could challenge you to."

"And he came with the bet, then?" Lily asked.

"Actually, no. He was going to challenge you to a duel, and thank God, he didn't bring it up on the train ride here. Then you are patrolling with him and Prongs gets a better –and probably less dangerous- idea." Sirius shook his head as if he couldn't believe James's actions. "He somehow makes works a bet with you! He told us later that, in a of stroke brilliance, he knew the best way to get you to like was through doing things together. In fact, it was almost dating, without the official part."

"It goes on and on, with the prank and broom ride and Christmas and everything. Then you agree to date him. James was practically over the moon ecstatic, even though he didn't really show it. However, that is just James for you. He must always keep his cool. You and him date for a while, and he was happier than I had ever seen him. Then, out of the blue, you break up with him. I know you don't know this, but it broke his heart. I'd never seen James cry, really cry, before last night." Sirius voice trailed off.

Lily felt the tears begin to cover her cheeks. "He spoke poorly of my sister." She defended herself.

"So? James makes one mistake in almost six years, and dump him?" Sirius stared at her. "He was hurt. He'd spent so much time chasing you, and drop him like month-old pudding because he isn't perfect. He went patrolling that night, but I know that he was really hoping to find you and fix things. He found Elizabeth instead, and she was more than happy to help ease his pain."

"Lily, I'm going to ask you to just leave well enough alone. It is clear, that even the rest of us do not like Elizabeth, James is fine to settle for her. He spent six years trying to get you to fall in love with him, and then you shut him down. He waited a long time, but you couldn't have expected him to wait forever. " Sirius stared up at her. "I want James to be happy, and if Elizabeth will make him happy, then so be it."

Lily wiped her face, hating that thinking about James with another girl made her cry. She finally spoke.

"Sirius, I can't do that. Maybe three months ago, or three weeks ago, I would have, but not now. If I need to spend the next six years doing what James did, then I will. I'm not ready to just give up." She stared hard at him.

Sirius's face lit up and he smiled widely.

"I'm so pleased to hear you say that because I really can't stand Elizabeth. She's very stupid." His eyes suddenly took a mischievous glint. "In fact, I think I can help you with getting rid of her."

She cocked an eyebrow at him, smiling through her tears.

"I want to formally state that I am very against this. However, I'm past trying to follow the rules. So, what's the plan, Black?"

Sirius laughed and began to explain. Lily spent the rest of lunch sitting in the Gryffindor common room, listening and working with Sirius, liking what she heard more every minute.

She spent the rest of the day avoiding James and Elizabeth, whom had seemingly become attached at the hip. However, when she did see them, she no longer felt the urge to burst into tears. Because if things went as planned, they would not remain like that for long.

**That's where I'm going to stop it! I'm really liking the idea I have for this. I'm thinking I can bring this another 4 chapter, maybe. **

**To be perfectly honest, I wrote this chapter because I wanted to post a chapter before 2011 so I could say: **

**This will be last chapter before next year, so happy new year! Any good resolutions? Mine is to not go to the hospital, because I do that a lot. (I break a lot of bones. For Christmas, my friend gave me a t-shirt that has a glow in the dark skeleton on it and fabric markers. That way, I can keep track of what bones I break by drawing in the crack. Wasn't that sweet of her?)**

**If yours is to go on a diet, yeah… that is not going work. Sorry.**

**I like writing with Sirius, cause he's my fave! **

**Reviews are wonderful! You are all amazing. Thank you so, so much! If I was Oprah Winfrey, you'd all get cars! **


	15. One Week Later

**We're getting so close to the end, kiddies! Ohhh, it's exciting! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything, but whatever, Trevor. I like it this way.**

**And a happy late birthday to Katie! I spent all week dreaming up this chapter. For you and only you, my dear.**

**

* * *

**

The feeling of lightness, however, did not remain for long. As the days worn on, Lily could no longer feel happy; seeing James with Elizabeth was like being attacked by a rogue unicorn. A painful, unexpected and simply unimaginable experience, but occurring.

Going through classes, she began to wonder if maybe Sirius's plan wasn't as brilliant as it seemed. James seemed happy with Elizabeth, and Lily had already ruined most of his year. As the clock struck five, Lily walked down to dinner, these thoughts bouncing around in her head.

Lily walked into dinner that evening with her head held high. She was aware that students stopped and stared as she entered, and all heads turned as she surveyed the room, looking for her friends. Hogwarts knew Lily Evans was angry, and no good could come of it. The students watched with bated breath, waiting for the outburst they could only anticipate.

But Lily walked calmly, passing student after student, approaching the end of the table where James sat among his mates and her friends, Elizabeth posed smugly on his lap.

She reached him, and she could feel all eyes on her. Lily, however, refused to give him any notation that what he had done had hurt her deeply and continued on without so much as to a glance in his direction. She could feel the population around her releasing oxygen and looking with confusion toward their friends before returning to conversations.

"I think that went much better than it could have, don't you think?" Aira said, moving so Lily could slip beside her. "You could have slapped him."

"Though, with Sirius's plan," Charlotte said, eyes sparkling, "I don't think that'll be necessary."

"Yeah, Remus mentioned something about that. What'd Sirius say after he followed you out of the dining hall this afternoon?" Ellie pushed her plate aside and leaned toward her. "What's the plan?"

Lily bit her lip and stared at girls, who smiled back her, their expressions prompting her to go into detail.

"I don't know if that's going to happen, girls." Lily said, serving a bit of roast onto her plate as well as some buttery potatoes. "Sirius says James is just depressed, and he needs a push in the right direction to remind him that I don't hate him. I believed him because it made perfectly logical sense. You simply do not move on after loving someone for almost seven years. It takes a healing process and whatnot." She took a bite of food and nodded her head in James's direction. "That, however, is not depression. He's delightfully happy with Elizabeth and I'm not sure if I should disrupt it."

The four looked over to where James sat, his face firmly pressed against Elizabeth's. Staring at them, she felt a pang in her stomach, knowing that had she moved a little quicker, found James a little sooner, looked a little harder, she would be the one sitting on James's lap. She could be devouring his face, not Elizabeth.

Ellie slammed her palm onto the table, the noise removing Lily from her thoughts. "No!" She shouted. A few people turned to stare, and Ellie lowered her voice. "Sirius said that when he suggested maybe you let James have a cooling off period, you refused. What happened to that attitude?"

"He's happy, Elle." Lily swirled the butter through her potatoes. "I've ruined seven years of his life. I should let it go, let him get over me. Sirius was right." She mumbled.

Aira stared at her disbelief. "Did you, Lily Evans, just admit Sirius Black was right, and that you were incorrect? Why, I thought I'd never see the day." She said sarcasm and amusement ringing in her voice.

"It's just… what this is just another thing, another stupid ploy put up by James?" Lily said, a thought dawning on her. "James would revel in nothing more than having me admit I love him. Which was Sirius's entire plan. He wanted me to find a time when James was alone, and then strike. I was supposed to tell him, in a big romantic gesture, to tell James I love him."

Lily opened her mouth to continue, but Aira cut her off.

"Repeat that last bit, please." She requested, her voice rising and a smile spreading across her face.

The others stared at Aira in confusion.

"I said, I was supposed to tell him, in a large romantic gesture, similar to the one's James would put into effect, that I love him." Lily said. "Anyway, that's seems like something James would request, don't you think?" She said, stabbing at a carrot and place it into her mouth.

The others, however, were smiling widely, completely obliviously to her question. After a few moments, Charlotte finally spoke.

"I thought you just fancied him." She whispered, her eyes wide and her face bright. "I didn't realize you loved him."

Lily tucked her red curls behind her ears and could feel the color rising to her face. "I don't love him, Sirius wanted me to tell him that. Since James had been telling me that he loves me for the past six and a half years, you see." She took a sip of her pumpkin juice, hoping the cool liquid would lighten her flaming face.

The girl's exchanged looks. "That's right, Lily. I am sure you don't love him. Anyway, continue."

"That was the end. I think that James told Sirius to feed me that pile of rubbish, and I can't believe I bought. Watch, if I went and actually told James how I felt, James would smirk that god-awful smirk of his and say something cocky and stupid." Lily finished.

"You know something, Lily, considering, even though you don't love James, just fancy him, you really don't give him much slack." Sirius slid past her, pulling Aira into a hug. "By the way, I've decided Aira and I are dating now."

Aira's blue eyes widened in surprise and she gently kissed him, "Did you plan on telling me any time?" She asked, settling against his arm.

Sirius began to play with her hair. "I thought you'd figure it out eventually. And anyway, Lily, I would like to tell you that James and I have not been plotting against you, so you can just put that idea out of your head. He genuinely chose to date 'Lizziebet,' as he calls her, though I can't imagine why. She's duller than a brick."

"Sirius, I believe there was a time when you thought I was duller than a brick." Lily stated, sarcastically. "I think all the girls you have dated –with the exception of Aira, of course- have been duller than bricks."

"In comparison to that girl, you're a circus clown."

"So clever. I don't think I'm going through with your plan, though.

Charlotte, who had not spoken since the boys had taken a seat, was starring at Peter with contempt in her eyes. "I get why Remus and Sirius are here, but why'd you come? You don't have a girlfriend, not that it's surprising."

"Elizabeth and James were snogging and I didn't want to be a part of it. What's going on here?" He asked quizzically, looking around. "I think I missed something large that's happened."

The others stared at him in disbelief for a few minutes before Sirius finally elbowed him in the ribs. "It's alright, Wormy. We don't mind if you're really that thick. It's not your fault, it's just your upbringing."

Aira broke into hearty laughter, and the others quickly followed suit, much to Peter's displeasure.

"I'm not thick, Padfoot" He said, stabbing the treacle tart on his plate. "I just am not up to date on what is happening, unlike the rest of you. And it's not like anyone's offered to tell me what's going on, or answered any of my questions."

"That's because we don't really care what you think, or feel you need to know." Charlotte said, nibbling on a biscuit. "It would have been trivial to tell you."

"Charlotte, do you have a reason for not liking me?" Peter scowled at her. "I think that you don't and I can't seem to understand why you wouldn't, though."

"Where to start?" Charlotte said, tapping her chin. "How pathetic you are, your stupidity or the fact you stole my knickers in third year?"

"You knew about that?" He said, opening his eyes wide and disbelief ringing through his voice. "I didn't think anyone knew about that!"

"Wormtail, everyone in Gryffindor Tower knew about it." Remus said.

"Charlotte was mortified." Ellie reminisced. "She refused to come out of our room for days, if my memory serves me correctly."

"Yes, yes. It was awful and I hate Peter because of it. May we please not relive that experience?" Charlotte said, exasperated. "It had to have been the worst month of my young life."

A chorus of laughter filled the table, and Lily was hit with the painful realization that she had not heard James's deep, musical, baritone laugh in over a week. She suddenly felt the urge to scream and sing at the same time, though she pushed the feeling down, promising herself she would hear James's laugh again soon.

She pushed back from the table and stood, again forcing herself to not look over at James and Elizabeth, though she could see in her peripheral vision that the couple had finally come up for air.

"I've got some studying to do, with N.E.W.T.s coming along and all." Lily said, swallowing a lump in her throat. She could feel her voice shake, but prayed the others did not.

"Lily, exams aren't for another 4 months!" Sirius exclaimed. "Stay, sit. They've just served desert and it looks so delicious."

She gave him a weak smile. "I'm sorry, but I have plans to not only pass, but pass with flying colors. I witnessed a showing for affection in my common room while trying to reach the library last night and I think I vomited a little, so I think I'm going to sleep in your dorm tonight." She turned to Aira, Ellie and Charlotte. "If that's alright, obviously."

"Not a problem!" Aira smiled. "We'd be more than delighted to have you. Your mattress is so lonely looking without the red curls littering the snow white sheets."

"Oh, how funny." Lily rolled her eyes. "I'm heading to get my books before they," she cocked her head to the left, "find they're way to the common room."

Aira laughed. "I might you meet in the library later, but I wouldn't count on it. See you at light's out, probably."

Lily smiled and walked away, basking in the warmth of friendship. Sometimes, she couldn't believe how understanding they were. When Lily was hurt by James's actions, her friends were instantly by her side, even though she had been in the wrong. Even people she had never considered close were there, telling her they cared. Pausing at the doorway, she turned, wondering if maybe she should skip the studying and return to the table. The group was sitting in a tight huddle, deep in the conversation. She leaned against the frame, she wondered what they were talking about. She took a step forward, but saw that James was ambling toward the table, a smirk on his face and Elizabeth tagging along at his heels.

Shaking her head, Lily hurried out the door and to her room to grab her books.

* * *

Lily had lost track of time in her books, homework and lessons. She would have stayed in the library all night, lost in Ancient Runes, but Madame Pince's nasally coughs and candle extinguishing brought her from her reverie. She was shocked to find it was almost eleven in the evening.

She wandered through the halls, making a short trip around the school. She had heard students whispering and running through the hallways, but when she heard a girl's high pitched, squeal of laughter, she discarded the idea. She had a feeling that it might be James and Elizabeth, and she didn't know if she could stomach the sight.

After a few rounds, she made her way across the school. She was turning toward the Gryffindor Tower when she tripped on an unseen obstacle and her books -and person- went sprawling.

She could feel her face go as red as her hair and thanked her lucky stars that no one, especially James, was there to witness it. She reached down to gather her lost belongings when a black, fluffy creature appeared from nowhere and hurtled into her side, sending her books flying again and her sliding into a closet. Suddenly the door closed with a snap and a loud _click! _sealed her in.

Lily stood, her eyes opening in fear. "Excuse me?" She said, pounding on the door. "Excuse me, but if you can hear me, I would appreciate it if you would please unlock the door."

There was no answer. After minutes of pleading, Lily could feel panic rising in her chest.

Grabbing her wand from her blazer pocket, she illuminated the small room which she now occupied. Nothing more than a few brooms and a few cleaning supplies, Lily could tell this was likely a unused cupboard and the chance of someone finding her were low.

Remembering her wand, she tapped the lock and whispered, "Alohomora!" before turning the knob again. However, the door would not budge.

Sighing, Lily collapsed against the shelves lining the back wall and took in her situation. Someone, though Lily hadn't the faintest idea who, had locked her in a closet. It easily could have been because she had given them a detention or taken away a privilege.

She looked onto the objects surrounding her. Even if she did know how to pick a lock, nothing in the room could have sufficed.

She sat in silence for a few moments, breathing heavily, and blinking her eyes. Lumos lit the room like sunlight, but she couldn't shake the uncomfortable feeling she attained from being alone and locked in a cold, shadowy space.

Wrapping her arms around her knees, she hit her elbow against the door a few more times, before giving up all together. It was late, and most students were in bed. Aira, Charlotte, and Ellie might assume that she decided to stay in her room, so unless Sirius was out of bed, which she was hoping for, there was a chance she wouldn't be found until morning.

The door crashed open, a Lily jumped up. However, instead of moving forward, another body slammed into herself and sent her reeling back onto the wall and another _click! _guaranteed that they were, again, locked in.

Her wand had fallen from her hand after the collision. She reached for it, and shone the light onto her closet mate's face.

She almost dropped her wand when she saw the untidy raven hair, the eyes filled with flecks of green, gray, gold and blue, and the glasses, sitting askew upon his nose.

* * *

**I am very glad I got to use the phrase 'raven hair.' JK often uses it to describe Harry's hair, which in inherits from his father. Which means James has raven hair, and I can use it to describe James!**

**To be perfectly frank, I just really do not like Peter. The fact that everyone ignores him was kind of faint and unestablished. It's because I don't like him, but I had to find a reason. So, in third year, he stole Charlotte's underwear, because he'd never seen a girl's underwear before. Not that it's surprising. I doubt Peter would ever get to see a females undergarments. Especially not on a girl.**

**Happy birthday, Katie! I love you and I hope you loved the chapter. I know it's a bit late, but happy birthday!**

**And yes, if you get the 'attacked by a rouge unicorn' reference in the very first paragraph, it was from a Flight of the Concords song. It's in the video before they song think about it, where Bret is explaining his imaginary children would get attacked by a rouge unicorn, since they are imaginary. It's a very humorous song. You should go and listen to it.**

**Anyway, I love all the reviews I am getting. It's simply amazing who much feedback I have gotten from this story! You are all wonderful, and I can't thank you enough. Reviews keep me going, so keep them coming!**

**When I said we were getting close to the end, I meant it! One more chapter, I think, a short epilogue that wraps up the 'lessons' plot and then, no more!**

** I really wanted to get to 3000 words, so I had to make this note really long. **


	16. Locked in the Closet

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything, but that's alright. I like the way things are currently panning out.**

**Last chapter. EHHH!**

**Also, peanut m&ms are gross when eaten with orange juice. Blech! And we are so close to the end. I can physically see the finish line.**

**Okay, enough stalling! Proceed to the chapter!**

* * *

"Potter?" Lily asked in bewilderment.

"Are we back to nicknames, then?" James flashed his cocky smile, though Lily could see panic reflecting in his hazel eyes. "Because if so, I do believe I will return to calling you Flower."

"Sorry, I was surprised to see here." Lily said, feeling a lightness in chest. She hadn't spoken, really spoken, with James since the night of their breakup, save the awkward hellos when the passed each other patrolling or the meetings with the prefects. It was like some cosmic force had locked them together in the cupboard, forcing them to finally speak. Lily felt happier than she had all week, because the opportunity she had been hoping for was finally presenting it's self. "What are you doing here?"

"Oh," James ran his hand through his hair, rumpling it further. Lily had always found that gesture annoying, but locked in a cupboard, it seemed adorable. "I dropped Lizze off at the Hufflepuff common room and was heading up to bed, when suddenly, I was shoved into this closet with you."

Lily felt disapproval rise in her throat like bile. "You do realize it's past light's out, and Elizabeth should have been in bed already."

"I know, but she needed some extra help with charms and since she's my girlfriend," He spoke the word like one might say slug or flesh-eating illness, not like one should say girlfriend. "I decided to help her. She's so keen to learn."

Hearing the tone, Lily instantly perked up. While being locked in a closet had frightened her before, having James, who did sound all to pleased with Elizabeth, there made the dingy gray walls seem brighter and the cold stone floor seem warmer. The wood of the door no longer looked rotted, and the mops and brooms no longer seemed as disgusting and unhygienic.

James, however, seemed eager to leave. As soon as he finished his explanation, he turned and reached for the knob.

Lily laughed, despite the situation. "James, it's locked. You think I haven't tried opening the door? I've been in here at least fifteen minutes."

"Well, I didn't know that." He said, pulling out his wand.

Lily shook her head. "I've tried that too. Honestly, I've been in here for quite a while. What did you think I was doing? Sitting here and panicking? I've tired to open the door. I can't imagine who would be juvenile enough to lock the Head Boy and Girl in a cupboard, but would think to place a anti-unlocking charm on the door."

"Well, I don't know what you've been doing. I wasn't here." James said, a look of exasperation on his face. "For all I knew, in your frightened state you could have forgotten to check the door."

"James, I am not emotionally controlled. Even in a state of emergency, I can still think reasonably and rationally. It's not as if I am stupid, unlike Elizabeth." She added under her breath, though she knew he heard her.

"Really?" He mumbled, ignoring her comment and sitting on the ground across from her. "That's certainly not what I have experienced."

Lily didn't know whether or not she was supposed to hear the statement, but she was offended.

"Excuse me, Potter," She asked, anger rising in her chest. "What is that supposed to mean?"

"It means," He looked up at her, and spoke so his voice was loud and clear, though he was not shouting at her and he did not sound angry. He voice was levelheaded, and he looked calm. "that, based off of what I have experienced in the last year, when you are placed into a situation where emotion is evolved, you tend to shy away from what's reasonable and rational. You don't think, you simply say whatever comes to mind and do whatever you think is proper. Though, I suppose, emotional states are when we get to see who someone really is, wouldn't you agree?"

The words cut deep, and she knew exactly what James was speaking about. She knew that he was making reference to the night when she had broken things off with him. Something told her to leave it alone, leave James alone, at least for the time being, but she couldn't.

"No, I do not agree!" She sat up and stared at him, hazel on green, indignant. "I think that when confronted with emotions you don't particularly want to deal with, you might do something rash, but it doesn't make you a unreasonable or a cruel person!"

"Huh?" James said, glancing off to the side. "I would argue with you, but you do have this incisive need to be correct all the time, so I suppose it wouldn't really be worth anything."

"I do not have an incisive need to correct!" Lily said, turning away from him. "I enjoy being correct. I enjoy being knowledgeable. Those things are important, and I see nothing wrong with that."

"You wouldn't." His voice was ice cold and bitter, hinting at hurt and angry Lily hadn't imagined would.

Lily's face fell, and she couldn't believe what she was hearing. After seven years of stability and continuality, he changed at the drop of a hat. Her heart was heavy, and she spirits discharged. Even with both of their wands filling the room with bright light, they silence that hung on the air made the small space feel empty, cold, smaller and lonely. It was if her actions had covered the room by a dark cloud and created a barrier between them.

James voice filled the space, and Lily felt her heart soar.

"Why are you here, anyway?" He spoke soft and low, and with the tone of someone being polite to a stranger. He did not speak as if they had been romantic with each other only weeks before. He spoke as if they were cordial. One of the people you speak with, but you don't actively try and spend time with or really know.

"Oh." Lily seized the opportunity to try and correct her mistake. She needed the chance, and even if it meant to sallow the pride, she was going to take it. "I was in the library studying for my N.E.."

"When are you not in the library?" James chuckled, not a fake laugh, but a real one. Lily felt warmth surge through her body at the sound, and even if he was making fun of her, she felt happiness and joy that had been missing for the past week.

"Anyway, I was heading to up to bed when I dropped my books. I was bending down to pick them up, when something crashing into my side and sent my rolling into the closet."

"Then those books out there would be yours?" He gestured toward the door.

"Oh, good! I was worried that whoever had locked me in here would ruin them." She confessed.

"Lily." James ran his hand through his hair until it was mussed to his content. "Lily. No one in there right mind would take your Ancient Runes book. I tried that in fifth year, if you remember. I must say, I doubt that I've ever been able to throw quite as well." He flexed his right hand.

Lily smiled at the memory. "I've seen you play. I certainly didn't damage your abilities. I didn't think they would be taken, I thought someone might pour water onto them or tear out the pages."

"Oh." James looked down at his leg. "There is a good chance that History of Magic book has a large dent in the side."

Lily stared at him with a bemused expression "What on earth possessed you to kick my book?"

James wrapped his arm around his knees. "Oh, nothing."

Lily smiled at him. "I won't be angry. I think that I probably quote that book word for word."

"It's nothing, alright?"

"James, tell me!" Lily insisted.

"No. Lily, just let it drop." James said, turning away from her. "It's nothing you should be concerned about."

The silence that had been there before reinstated it's self, and Lily silently scolded herself for pushing the matter when she should have just stop talking or changed the subject.

The quiet seemed to stretch an eternity, and Lily couldn't find any words to fill the space. Lily wished for nothing more than a chance to go back to November. Before Elizabeth, before they dated, when they were still friends. They may not have been in a relationship at that point, but they were still speaking, laughing and at least enjoying each other's company. They could stand to be in the same room, they could patrol together. She wished she could just go back to before anything had happened.

After what felt like hours, Lily spoke.

"We should probably sleep in shifts." She stared not at James, but at the wall behind him. Lily didn't want to meet his eyes. "That way, if someone walks by, they'll hear us knocking."

James nodded. "I'll take first shift and you can sleep, if you'd like."

"Fine."

Lily leaned against a mop and closed her eyes, willing sleep to come. However, thoughts of James and Elizabeth kept her awake. Images of them sitting together made her want to cry, and scenes from the night she had broken up with James and the last week played through her mind.

Lily suddenly shot up, tried of sitting the quiet. She glanced at James, who she was surprised to find was staring at her.

"Sorry. I should be knocking." He began rapping his knuckles against the wood. "Go back to sleep, I'll get you up in an hour or so."

"James..." She sighed, "Why are we doing this?"

"Knocking on the door?" He said, raising his eyebrows. "It's because we're locked in a closet, Lily."

"No, not the knocking." Lily shook her head. "This! You and I are sitting in a closet, alone, and we are avoiding each other like the plague. What happened?"

James met her eyes, and Lily was amazed at how James's hazel eyes shone from the light of the wands. "What do you mean?"

"I mean, you and I have spent the last week keeping as far away from each other as possible." Lily said, exasperated. "I walk into a room, you leave. We patrol on different nights, we don't look at each other. I can't go into the common room because I think that I'm going to find you and Elizabeth snogging on the couches or something."

James stared at her. "Don't make this about Lizzie. We both know that this is not about Lizzie."

Lily ignored him and continued. "It's like we can no longer be in the same room! What happened to us, James?"

"Do you want to know what happened between us, Lily?" James said, his voice rising. "Do you want to know what happened? You broke my heart, that's what happened."

"James-"

"NO!" He was openly shouting, but neither of them cared. "Lily, I've spent almost seven years chasing after you. SEVEN YEARS. Seven years worth of dreaming, plotting, hoping and waiting and do you want to know what I got out of it? About a month of happiness. I got one month of being with you, and then you just chuck me for no reason."

"James, I did not 'chuck' you for no reason. " Lily felt the need to defend herself, against better judgement. "You pulled a jab at my sister, you do realize?"

"No. No, I was not pulling a jab at your sister, Lily." He voice was choked with emotion, and Lily thought she detected tears in his eyes. "I was pointing out brave, strong and wonderful you are. You heard only a small portion of our conversation, Lily, and you didn't even give me a chance to explain! You thought you had the whole story, since you think you know everything, but you didn't! You didn't give me a chance to defend myself."

"I was so hurt, Lily. I don't think you can even imagine I hurt I was. I went patrolling that night in hopes of finding you. I know left you a note saying it would be fine, I understood, but I didn't. I still don't fully know what happened, but it did. I spent the entire night trying to think of something, anything, to help me win you back! I was heading toward you, but I ran into Elizabeth instead. And Lizzie was perfectly content to be help me get my mind off of things. I met her at breakfast again the next day, and from then on, we began to date."

"It's been a great week. I enjoy being with her. She's funny, and clever and interesting and I am happy with her!" James shouted, falling against the wood door frame. "I'm happy with her." He repeated softly, almost to him self.

"Really, James?" Lily said, staring up at him. "Are you happy with her? Because I don't think you are. I think you're settling for her."

"I'm not settling!" He shouted, slamming his fist against the door. "Lily, as hard as it may be for you to accept, Lizzie is not a consultation prize. I like her. Lizzie and I are happy together, and I really like her."

"Do you honestly, James?" Lily said, crossing her arms across her chest and staring at him in defiance. "I don't think you do. Do you want to know why?"

"Yes, Lily, because we all want your opinion on _every single subject_." He said sarcastically. "Since you just know everything, don't you? Such a smart Lily, such an intelligent Lily!"

She ignored his tone. "I don't think you can love her. You spent almost six years pining for me, and, even if you tried to not fall in love with me, you did. And Elizabeth is nothing like me! We're practically polar opposites, she and I! Where I am smart, she is completely stupid. I mean, she wanted help with Charms? She doesn't care about school, she just wanted to spend the evening with you, past curfew and alone. Where I'm independent, she's clingy. James, have you even spent any time with the Marauders since the two of you began to date? I have not seen the four of you really spend any time together since."

"We have!" James yelled.

"Really? As far as I can tell, you spend most waking moments exploring Elizabeth's mouth!"

"Leave mine and Lizzie's relationship out of this!" He shouted.

"No, James, I can't!" Lily shouted back. "I can't do that, because what do you think this is all about? Do you know what I did after I broke things off with you?"

James opened his mouth, but Lily refused to let him respond. "You accuse me of doing acting rashly when you don't have the full story, but that's the pot calling the kettle black! You didn't wait, or even think, I'm sure, when you and Lizzie were getting together! Do you know I spent that evening? After leaving you, I went to dinner, but I don't think I ate, or listened or talked to anyone. I spent the entire thinking about you, as pathetic as that is! I was worried when you didn't come to dinner that evening, so I went to the library, and I ran into Severus! Even though he's a complete and utter arse, he was the one who set me bloody straight! We talked, James, I came to realize I royally screwed up. I went to find _you! _At that point, I didn't know if I could salvage our relationship, but I thought I could at least salvage our friendship. I looked for you for hours, James! The only help I got was from Arthur, a portrait whom you had spotted in front of. He told me you'd went looking for some girl. I'll admit, I thought it was me, as self-absorded as that is. Now, though, I must admit it was probably Elizabeth."

"I talked Aira, Charlotte and Ellie that night. I told them everything, and I found you're note, James. I do understand how hurt you were, because I was feeling that same thing only hours later. It broke my heart, because I don't want to be done with you! I don't want you to stop trying. After seven years, seven bloody years, I'm finally realizing that, under it all, you're not just some pig-headed, self-absorded pain in the arse who thinks he is above all administration! You're James Potter. And I love you that way. Then I wake up the next morning, only a day later, fully prepared to tell you exactly how I feel and I find you playing tonsil hockey with a random girl! How hurt do you think I was? And then you just refused to talk to me, look at me or even be in the same room as me! There I was, completely perpared to tell you I love you, and I see you with your tongue down Elizabeth's throat, in complete sight of everyone!"

James, however, didn't respond. An expression of pure joy was replacing the anger, and before Lily could speak, her mouth was covered by a pair of moist, soft lips.

She melted into him, her eyelids sliding shut, unsure of what to do. Her whole body went slack, and she seemed unable to send any commands from her brain to her nerve endings. Even without any feeling in her body, Lily could a million colored lights dancing beneath her closed eyelids to the sound of a thousand violins, each playing to their own tune, but yet in perfect harmony. She hands somehow detached themselves from her sides and had found their way into James's hair, where she began to play with it, wrapping her fingers in the silky black strands. She didn't know how he had achieved it without her notice, but he had managed to switch positions with her and had her pressed against the wall.

They finally broke apart, both gasping for air. Lily took a quick breath, and went to return for more, but James just rested his forehead against hers, his ebony hair falling into her eyes, the cool metal from his glasses send shivers done his spine.

"Why'd we stop?" She breathed.

"I was settling, Lily." His hot breath tickled her ears. "I was settling for Elizabeth. I think because she is everything you're not. I was hurt, and I was angry and Elizabeth was there and she wasn't you. She is a complete imbecile, you're intelligent, she's boring, you make the world spin, and she just doesn't have the passion for things the way you do. I thought if maybe I could find something attractive that wasn't you, then I'd be over you. You'd be happy and I would be happy, but it doesn't work."

"That's why I kicked your book earlier. Everything reminds me of you! I can't go into the common room, which was awful, because that's all Elizabeth ever wanted to do. She didn't care for talking to me, or eating with me, or doing anything remotely fun with me. I won't say I'm against snogging all the time, since I am really not. It's good fun, you know. It's just after a while, it gets trivial and your lips begin to get very chapped."

Lily laughed and returned to kissing him, enjoying the taste that was purely James. It was a mixture of musk, most likely from the closet, an avocado flavor, most likely from James's shaving cream and something Lily couldn't place. It was sweet, but tangy, and a little bit sour. Lily smiled against his lips, drinking in James.

After a few minutes, James again broke the kiss. Lily stared up at him, smiling a wide grin.

"I'm cheating on my girlfriend." He said, staring into her forest eyes and playing with her fiery hair. "I'm cheating on my girlfriend."

Lily broke his embrace. "Excuse me?"

"Not you!" James reassured her, pulling her back into his arms. "Elizabeth. By kissing you, I'm technically cheating on Lizzie. I can't say I mind, since I was dating her to get over you, though that didn't really work. It's just I never thought I'd be the guy to cheat on someone."

"I never thought I'd the other woman in a relationship." Lily laughed, but broke from his arms a second time and sat on the floor. "I don't have any intentions to be one. I think, if you don't mind, I'm going to get that sleep we mentioned now and we, sadly, won't resume our snogging session until after you've broken with Elizabeth. Or at least until tomorrow morning."

"Fine." James said, sitting next to her. This time, there was no coldness in his voice. She could almost hear the hint of a smile covering his face. "I'll wake you up in a while and we'll switch."

Nodding, Lily extinguished her wand and placed her head upon his shoulder. She slowly drifted off to the sound of a rhythmic taping and with a whisper of a smile upon her face.

* * *

"Lily, wake up." James murmured in her ear.

Smiling at the sound of his voice, Lily replied, "Are you sure you don't want to make this like Christmas morning?"

"What happened Christmas morning?"

Lily eyes snapped open, and she was shocked to find herself staring straight into the faces of Remus, Ellie, Aira, Sirius, Charlotte and Peter, who had asked the question.

She then noticed the open door, and a particularly mischievous glint in Aira's eyes. She could feel her mouth start to open and a quick glance to the others confirmed what she already knew.

"I don't know what you were thinking, locking James and I in a cupboard!" Lily said, standing and helping James up. "It was very juvenile and I honestly cannot believe you did that! It's like you've learn nothing over the past year." She said, mostly to Aira and Sirius.

"Well, Miss Head Girl, you refused to go through with my plan on telling James you loved him in a grand gesture, so we had to improvise." Sirius said, standing with his hands of his hips. "Though, I must admit, Aira was right. Locking the two of you in a closet was much more fun for us."

James smiled and draped his arms across Lily's shoulder. "Sorry, mate, but, if my memory serves me correctly, I'm still head boy, so I'm going to need to give the lot of you detention." The group, however, didn't seem to hear him. They were all staring at Lily, anxiously waiting to see how she would react to James's touch.

Lily, however, was looking only at James. "I don't know..." She said, placing her head in the crock of James's neck and closing her eyes. "They certainly helped us get to this point, so I think we can let this one slide."

James gently kissed her on the forehead and smiled, his hazel eyes shining. "Are you sure?"

Lily opened her green eyes and gave a small wink to Aira, who returned the gesture with a half smile. "Yes, I'm sure."

She then turned on heel, heading down the corridor, with James close at her heels.

"Wait!" She heard Peter shout. "Wait, what's going on?"

Reaching the end of the hallway, she turned to James.

"Do you think we should clue him in?" She asked.

"No." James shook his head. "Peter's pretty thick, but I don't reckon his completely thick. He'll figure it out, or Moony will tell him."

Laughing, Lily intertwined their fingers and began leading James toward the Great Hall.

-fin-

**I'll admit, I'm going to miss writing this story.**

**But never fear! There is an epilogue coming monday, so if you really want more, don't worry!**

**I have many thank yous to give: all the people who reviewed, your amazing! If you'd like to review this chapter, I would get overjoyed if I managed to get a hundred reviews or more. Katie: for generally being there.**

**and yeah. that's about it. ok, bye now.**


	17. Epilogue

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything. JK Rowling does, though.**

**I posted it sooner than I thought I would. Also, per request, I actually proofread it this time! To the person who suggested this, GOOD! That is the kind of feedback that I appreciate!**

**I may have missed some things, though. I apologize in advance for the mistakes I didn't catch and correct.**

**

* * *

**"Lily!"

Turning, the red-haired witch stared across the crowded corridor in confusion, searching for the source of her name.

"Lily! Over here!" Locating the sound, her eyes landed upon a tall boy with hair the color of the nighttime sky and eyes that shone like a cats, dancing on her behind a pair of small spectacles. At only the sight of him, Lily could feel herself blushing and breaking into a smile, though confusion was conveyed through her green eyes, since James should have been in a class on the other side of the castle.

"What's he doing here?" Ellie whispered into her ear. "He does realize he has a class on the over side of the school now, doesn't he?"

"If he doesn't, I'll have to remind him. I'm dating the James Potter I know, not the James Potter he was two years ago. The James Potter I am dating does not skip class." Lily returned firmly. "I'll be right in. Hold a seat for me, please."

Nodding, Ellie shot James a quizzical look and entered the room, leaving James and Lily in the hallway, which had suddenly been cleared of students. Glancing down at her watch, she saw she had two minutes before she needed to be in her seat, and therefore could manage to squeeze in a quick chat, though not if they did, James was not going to make across the school before the bell begun. Deciding to act responsibly, she gave him a small smile, which he returned with a wide grin and a happy head nod. She turned to enter the room, but James stopped her.

"Lily, come here!" He called, beckoning to her with his finger. "Just for a minute, please."

Analyzing her watch, she deduced the fastest way to get herself and James to class was to entertain James for a few moments. She glided toward him, and planted a light kiss on his cheek.

"I take it you've had a fine day?" He asked before she could speak.

"Yes, it's gone swimmingly. Class wasn't hard at all, we mostly just practiced and spoke about spells we had learned ages ago." She answered shortly, leaning in and breathing the scent she had come to love. It was fresh and clean, sweet and warm, just as it had been that evening in the closet. Throughout the months, Lily had begun to look forward to just passing James on the way to separate classes, if only to catch of a whiff of the scent that was purely _him_.

"Well, I would expect that." James said knowingly, opening her arms to give her a hug. "Anyway, I've got good news for you! It is good news for me, as well."

"May I ask what you're doing on this side of the school?" She asked, stepping slightly away from him. Even though they had been dating for almost four months, Lily still felt unsettled when they would publicly display affection.

"Oh, that ties directly into my good news!" He was practically bouncing on the balls of his feet, and was holding her wrists. Lily couldn't help but laugh at his childish antics. "Guess! Guess what my news is, Lily!"

"I do hope it involves you leaving for class now." Lily shook her arm from his grasp. "Since I know that both of us have class in about a minute, and you need to get across the school."

James laughed. "No, that is absurd. Guess again!"

"James... you need to go class, as do I." She bite her lip and looked at her watch. "We only have a bit over a minute before the bell, and you need to reach the dungeons. I don't want to make you late."

"No, I don't. It's been raining rather heavily lately, and half of the dungeons are flooded! We can't work knee-deep in water, so Slughorn naturally canceled class, meaning I have a free period." James said, practically dancing with glee.

"That will be nice." She said, distracted by the time, which was closing in quickly to the beginning of class. "Are you heading down to the pitch with Sirius, then?"

"I was going to, but then I got a better idea." James voice was merry. "I was thinking it would be a fine time for lesson four."

Glancing away from her watch, eyes opened wide. James nodded down to her watch, his face innocent, as if he wasn't suggesting the one thing Lily would refuse to do.

"I honestly hope you are not suggesting what I think you are suggesting." She said, crossing her arms and staring at him in disbelief, waiting for the smile, smirk or glint in his eye that told her he was just kidding. Searching his face, however, she found none. His features remained completely still, smiling lightly, as if he had suggested they meet before dinner.

"James, that bet is _over." _Lily stressed, speaking slowly. "We're dating now. It came to a draw."

"Ah." James shook his head. "That is where you, Miss Evans, are incorrect. For the bet to be officially over, we would have to come to a winner. To come to a winner, one of us would have to have lost. Neither of us have done that yet, so, the bet remains."

Lily pulled away from him a second time, a smile playing on her coral colored lips. "Then I win. Correct me if I'm wrong, but our bet said that I would learn to be more fun if _you _learned to be a better person, did it not? A good person does not skip class, which is what you would have to do to execute this task."

James shook his head again. "Weren't you listening? My class was cancelled due to flooding. The truth is, you only have two options. Just miss one class and spend the day with me, or lose the bet."

"James, I am head girl. I cannot just play hooky with you."

"But Lily…" James whined. "It's so beautiful outside. Look!"

He gestured to a window, and looking out of it, Lily could see it was indeed beautiful. The rain, which had been ever present for the last few days had finally past, making everything feel fresh and alive. Early summer flowers were blooming, surrounding the building in a plume of color. Ivy had grown up the sides of the castle, making it feel like a scene from a fairy tale. Even the lake, which was usually murky, seemed crystal clear.

"I cannot skip class." She requisitioned. "What if I miss something important?"

"N.E. were last week. We're seventh years. They are not going to teach us anything in the next two weeks. I don't even know why we bother going to class, since it's not like we're learning anything. It's perfect, so come with me! There isn't a reason not to." James smiled optimistically. "And if you don't, there is a good chance I'll never let it go, also."

Lily opened her mouth to protest, but closed it again. She sighed and pressed the tips of fingers against her temple, weighing the options. Going to class and losing the bet was the logical answer. However, that meant that James would probably never let it go, and Lily would have to listen to James relay how he, James Potter, had outsmarted the brilliant Lily Evans. Skipping also meant she would get to spend the next hour and a half doing nothing but laughing, talking and enjoying James' company, which sounded as wonderful as slipping into bed after a long day of studying. It would be absolute bliss. Nevertheless, Lily was not the kind of girl to not show up to a class. She showed up faithfully, did her homework well and on time, usually in advance, and worked diligently. She was the brightest witch in their year for a reason, and that was not a reputation she was interested in losing.

"I don't have a good option here, do I?" She finally asked.

"No, not really." James said, shrugging his shoulders. "Want me to make this choice easier for you?"

"Please do." She said, her voice full of sarcasm, though with a hint of hope. Maybe James would simply let the bet end in a draw. She could hear her classmates getting quieter in the room, preparing for the start of class.

"Close your eyes." He instructed. Lily rolled her eyes, but chose to play along. Letting her eyes slid shut, she assumed he would kiss her and then disappear, so Lily could continue to class. However, she felt a piece of cloth cover her eyes. Surprised, Lily reached up to remove the blindfold.

"Leave it on." James commanded.

Lily complied and left the cover where it was. Standing still, she felt his hand slip into to hers, and smiled. However, the delight disappeared as she felt James drag her across the room.

She ripped the blindfold from her face just as James began running, pulling her along behind him. Staring at him in astonishment, they ran like this for a few minutes. When the reached the stairway in the Great Hall, he turned and grinned at her, before releasing her hand and darting ahead.

Not one to be outdone, Lily quickened her pace and was able to easily catch up with him. They raced, each step trying to gain an advantage on the other, until they burst outside and onto the lush green landscape. They followed an unseen path until, neck in neck, a small birch tree next to the lake came into view. James, determined to win, dove and landed against the bark only seconds before the girl.

Panting filled the air as the sat under the tree in silence. After her breathing steadied, Lily smiled.

"I'm cutting class." She said slowly, letting the words dance across her tongue and fill her mind. "I'm cutting class, and I don't even really care."

James grinned broadly. "Quite a rush, isn't it? And think! We have the whole double period to do nothing, if we chose."

"Yes, it is." Lily said, taking in the scene. A few students, presumably from the cancelled potions class, milled around, laughing and joking with each other. Other than that, the grounds were mostly quiet. Lily could hear a few birds, and a few bees fluttered from flower to flower, taking pollen as the followed their seemingly random flights. Lily turned to James and found him gazing down into the water. She joined him and almost gasped. "I don't think I've ever seen the lake this clear before. You can practically see the bottom!" She exclaimed.

The water was like glass, reflecting into a whole different world. Even at the edges, the lake was deep and for the first time, Lily could see the sand at the bottom. There were fish of all colors. Some with stripes, others monochromatic, some long, others entirely flat. The kept in schools, bright and quick, sunlight glimmering off their scales. Pink, yellow, white and blue plants were flowering between the pieces of seagrass and sunlight created patterns across the sand. The entire seen was off-set by the gently rippling of the water, making the whole view seem unreal.

"You can see the bottom." James said. Lily could feel him studying her, but she refused to take her eyes from the sight. "It happens every year. I think the Headmaster must do something, since the lakes actually quite muddy and it's not as if having a giant squid or merpeople really helps with keeping the water clean. Haven't you ever seen it this way before?"

"No." Lily said, distantly. "It happens every year?"

"Yes. Every year, around the end of term."

Lily finally torn her eyes from the scene and was surprised to find James had settled against the tree, eyes closed, without any shoes on.

"What are you doing?" She asked, crossing her eyes. "Why aren't you wearing shoes?"

James opened his eyes and grinned at her. "Do you spend every moment studying, Lily?" He asked, sitting up and reaching for her foot. Bringing it to his lap, he gently pulled her foot from her loafers and removed her sock. He then did the same with the other foot, before letting the two drop into the grass.

Lily was surprised as to soft the grass was and instantly understood James' excitement as to getting to spend the day outside as opposed to sitting in class.

They sat like this for almost an hour, neither wearing shoes or socks. They spoke of a spread of topics, ranging from Slughorn's recent weight gain to the latest Deatheater attacks. Lily was shocked to find she was enjoying herself more than she thought she ever would by skipping class. Whether it was a mix of adrenaline, romance or fear of being caught, Lily didn't know, but she didn't care, either.

"I love this." She said, smiling down at him.

"I thought you would. And the fact that, I! I, James Potter, have managed to get to you do the one thing that anyone would swear, above all, you would never do, that's a victory for me."

"I can't believe I actually did it, either. I would love it if no one knew of this day, other than me, you and Ellie." Lily requested. "Anyway, does the fact I actually completed this task mean I've won?"

James bite his lip, thinking. "Well, no. Neither of us have broken the terms of agreement yet, so, no. However, you did much more than I expected, and we did reach the end result, so, I suppose the whole thing is void."

"Then the bet is over?" Lily asked, perking up. "We never have to go through this ridiculous process again."

James slightly shook his head and sat up, taking in her profile. His hazel eyes were serious as they flicked over her face for what felt like hours.

"Lily." He said, gently taking her delicate hands in his larger ones. "Lily Evans, I have a deal for you."

Bewilderment was running rampant through Lily's mind, curious as to why his tone was so serious. She nodded, inviting him to continue.

"Lily Evans, I will never tell anyone of this day. Hell, I'll never tell anyone of the bet or the tasks or any of it, if you'll do something for me." James took a long breath. "I'll never bring this up if you'll marry me."

Lily eyes grew wide, and she opened her mouth, but James cut her off.

"I know what you're thinking!" He said, rushing his words. "It's too soon. It's just that we've spent seven years -seven years, Lily!- getting to know each other, learning what sets each other off, learning what makes each other happy! That's longer than some couples stay married, even! I've given it quite a bit of thought, and I don't think I have the ability to love someone as much as I love you, and if you think it's an awful idea, I'll drop it. Maybe you never want to marry or you think the idea of marriage is barbaric or something, and that's fine. I love you for you, and if you disagree, then I'm willing to drop the entire matter."

Lily sat in silence, letting the meaning of his words seep in. Her thoughts floated slowly back to beginning of the year, when she could barely be in the same room as James to the night they created the bet. She thought of the first task, the prank she had pulled with Sirius. She thought of the day James had taught her to fly a broom, and the day in the Owlery. She thought of Christmas morning, and all the trouble James had gone through to make it feel like home. She thought of when he had given her the task of dating him and when she had broken his heart. She thought of the minute she knew she wanted to be with James and Lily thought of when she had found out James was seeing Elizabeth and the heartbreak she had felt. She thought of night locked in a closet and she thought of the moment, staring into the water.

And she knew, it wasn't too soon. She never wanted James to be with anyone else. She never wanted to be with anyone. James took a space Lily hadn't known had been empty and filled it. He brought a side of her she didn't know existed out.

"It's okay that you don't want to, it's fine!" James said, fighting to keep his voice, light, though Lily could detect the catch. He had taken her silence as a no.

"No!" She exclaimed. "No, James. I'm not saying no, I'm saying yes!"

His eyes filled with pure joy, and she kissed him, feeling lighter and happier than she ever had before.

* * *

**Thanks for the memories.**

**And no, there will NOT be a sequel. One of the most important aspects of writing is knowing when and where to stop. Even an epilogue is kinda dragging things out, but I had left the bet plot hanging and I needed to fix that.**


End file.
